Enigma
by Annalizzie
Summary: Not everything is wonderful as it seems... My name? Elphaba Thropp. My mission? Find Enigma, crack it's code and defeat Quox. Fiyeraba, of course, in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hi, so hummm… I'm new here and this is my first story. To write this story I inspired myself in the movie: "The imitation game". I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Prologue

The world is not a bed of roses. Not everything is wonderful as it seems. While ones live a happy life without having a clue of what's really going on, others keep their mouths shut to prevent accidents.

We're not safe anywhere. Death is always at the corner of the street and it can strike at any moment. So we must be prepared.

I'm currently working on a mission to stop the tragedy that it's on is way. Oh yes, a war is coming, a war between Oz and Quox and all because of a secret machine. Well that machine isn't just a machine. It contains a secret code that can end this war before it has even started! It hasn't started officially, but there have been some few attacks already. It's an ancient and super powerful machine known as "Enigma". The thing is… we don't know where it is. The only thing we know is that that machine is hidden somewhere here, in Oz. We're searching hard. If that machine falls into the wrong hands, we're doomed. We have to find it before the army of Quox does.

We are determined to succed!

Did I say "we"? Well yes, me and my partners! We're divided in various groups and we're searching the whole land of Oz to find it! We call ourselves "The Seekers".

I've been nominated the leader of my group. I don't know exactly If I should be the leader because I don't know if I have what it takes to be one. But my partners say I do. Well, they were partners in the beginning but now they're more than that. They're more than friends. They're my family.

My name? Elphaba Thropp.

My mission? Find Enigma, crack it's code and defeat Quox.

* * *

Like, dislike? Let me know.


	2. A warm welcome

**Thank you iamgoku for the review, I'm glad you liked it! Oh and in this chapter I'll use one of the OC's that belongs to iamgoku, Shaun! Thank you for lending me your OC!**

 **Yes, Shaun is human. The wolves are my OC's.**

Maya was working the dishes in the kitchen while her husband was watching tv in the living room with their kids, when suddenly she heard someone crying. She heard someone crying even with the noises that where coming from the living room, because Maya's a wolf, a grey wolf with light brown eyes, so her instincts are very sharp.

She left the house and walked for a bit in the woods. Finally, she saw something. Or someone for the matter.

It was a little girl around 3 years old, she believed. The girl was curled up in a fetal position and was shivering. It was winter after all, the nights were very cold. And was this girl… green?

Maya approached the little girl and asked:

" Little one, are you lost?"

The girl backed off, afraid.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. Do you have a name?"- Maya asked.

"El… Elphaba."

"I'm Maya. You're shivering, you'll catch a cold if you stay here. Come with me. You'll be safe now, Elphaba."

Elphaba climbed to Maya's back and they went back to the mentioned house in the woods.  
When they arrived and entered the living room, Maya's little cubs, Daisy and Jack caused the commotion.

"Who's that mommy?"- Daisy asked.

"A new friend to play with?"- Jack asked, thrillifiyed.

"One more, Maya? You know we're just a little family with a few possessions! We already rescued Shaun 7 months ago, we can't afford another kid! Plus, you know very well what's going on in Oz!"- said Hatton, her husband, nervously.

"Stop it Hatton! She would die out there, I couldn't let that happen! She's just a little girl! She needs to be safe!"

Right after, 3 year-old Shaun emerged from his room.

"What's happening? Wow, who's that?"- asked Shaun.

"She is known as Elphaba. I found her in the woods. She was crying and shivering."- Maya said.

Maya encouraged Elphaba to descend off her back. And she did, though, she stayed close to Maya.

"Hey I won't hurt you. I'm Shaun! And I like your skin as a matter of fact. It's rather interesting."

"Then, you're the first to like it. I think it is horrible. And I'm not the only one."- said Elphaba, shyly.

"Oh but it's not horrible! It's just different!"- said Daisy.

"Mommy and daddy say that different can be good!"- added Jack.

" I'm not sure about that but if you say so…"- said Elphaba.

" Where are your parents?"- asked Hatton.

"My mommy is gone… And my father… well he didn't like me that much."-said Elphaba

"That's terrible… and I'm sorry for your mother."- said Hatton.

"Thank you."- said Elphaba.

"Did your father abandoned you?"- asked Shaun.

"Dear, now I don't think it is the perfect time to talk about that."- stated Maya.

"Alright, alright we can keep her. But we mustn't forget what is coming. I'm going to get some sleep now, tomorrow I'll meet with the group and we will discuss details about the mission. You kids should get some sleep too and the same goes for you Maya. Goodnight kids"- said Hatton.

"Good night!"- they all said in union.

Hatton got up from the couch and left. Daisy and Jack went to their room.

"We don't have another bed for you Elphaba, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep in the couch."- said Maya.

"No problem."- she nodded.

"Then I'll stay here with you!"- stated Shaun.

"You don't have to stay because of me. Just go to your room."- insisted Elphaba.

"No, I won't let you alone in here. I'll stay. You can have the couch and I'll put some blankets on the floor and I'll sleep there. We are friends now, we should stick together for the good and bad times!"

"If that's what you want, then put several blankets around you, I don't want you to get sick."- said Maya."

"Roger that, mom!"- said Shaun.

"Okay, goodnight kids."- said Maya, and she approached them to kiss, well not kiss, more like… lick their foreheads. With that, she left.

"Elphaba, now I shall give you a nickname!"- said Shaun.

"Is something wrong with 'Elphaba'?"- asked Elphaba.

"No, not at all. No offense but it's a bit mouthful. Let me see… I shall call you… 'El'!"- said Shaun, proud of his creative nickname.

"It's not that bad, I guess."- replied El.

"Tell me about you. I'm curious. Why are you green?"- asked Shaun.

"That's a good question!"- El answered.

"Is your family green?"- asked Shaun.

"No, just me. Besides being green, I have magical powers."- said El.

"Wow that's so cool! Can you show me?"-asked Shaun, excitedly.

"I don't think it is that cool. I'm cursed!"- said El.

"Don't say that! Magic is really, really cool! I always wanted to perform magic but I can't! Come on, show me!" - exclaimed Shaun.

"I'm afraid it goes wrong and I set the house on fire!"- exclaimed El.

"Trust me, it will be fine! I believe in you, El."- said Shaun.

"You barely know me."- said El.

"But I already trust you. You're my friend now!"- exclaimed Shaun.

"Alright then, here goes nothing"!- exclaimed El.

She moved her little fingers around harmoniously, focusing on what she was doing and muttering something. Suddenly, a little fire born in her hands.

"Wow, El that's amazing!"- said Shaun thrillifiyed.

"We can warm up now and we should get some sleep. I'm tired."- said El.

"Wait, let me fetch you some hot chocolate. I'll be right back"- stated Shaun.

A few minutes later, he was back with 2 cups.

"This is good. Thanks!"- said El.

"Anytime El."- said Shaun.

"Okay let's get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Shaun!"- exclaimed El.

"Goodnight El."- said Shaun.

With that they went to sleep. Elphaba was happy to sleep in blankets again. The cold woods weren't exactly appealing. She wondered what was going to happen next, but for now, she just lay down and drifted off to sleep.

 **Reviews will make me happy! Or not xd just let me know what you think!**


	3. Revealing secrets

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Here it goes, chappie 3!**

 **I forgot to mention in the previous chapters but you know that I do NOT own Wicked.**

The day after, El, Shaun, Jack and Daisy were playing hide and seek in the woods, not to far from home.

"…3, 2, 1… here I go!" exclaimed Shaun.

Jack was hidden behind a couple of bushes while Daisy was behind a tree. Elphaba climbed another tree not to far from Daisy and she was hidden between the leaves. _Hide and seek can be so much fun when you're able to camouflage with the leaves;_ she thought. __

Shaun was searching when suddenly a little Animal shot past him and ran as fast as he could to touch the tree where Shaun was counting.

"Catch me if you can!" said Daisy, as she was running.

"I will!" said Shaun as he ran after him.

But it was no use. When Shaun realised, it was too late, Daisy already touched the tree barking her name.

"Oh, fine! El and Jack, get ready! I will find you guys!"

The dark-haired and brown-eyed boy moved cautiously and carefully to every sign of movement. Then he saw a little black tail behind the bushes.

"Jack, I got you dude! Ahahah!" Shaun laughed.

"Oh no! Well you found me this time but this will not happen again!" stated Jack.

"We will see about that!Now I have to find El. She can't be too far." said Shaun.

"She's not. But you'll have trouble finding her." said Daisy with a mischievous grin.

Shaun nodded and moved through the bushes carefully. He looked up to the trees but he didn't find her. Or notice her, whatsoever.

Suddenly she jumped from one of the trees close to Shaun: "Surprise! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!" With a giggle, she turned around and ran off towards the tree.

"Hey! Get back here!" Shaun shouted.

They ran after each other. Elphaba was getting tired and was starting to slow down when Shaun caught her wrist. She fighted back but she couldn't get free.

"Let go of me!" shouted Elphaba.

"No way missy! Quit, now!" said Shaun.

She understood that it was no use trying to fight back, so she sighed and gave in. "Okay fine, you won." With that, Shaun's face almost split in two with a mischievous grin.

Then the four of them gathered together close to a little stream not to far from the spot where they were playing. They rested for a while, enjoying nature. Jack and Daisy eventually fell asleep.  
Unable to continue to restrain her curiosity, Elphaba asked Shaun: "So, yesterday we talked about me. Now I think it's fair to talk about you. How did you get stuck with this nice family of wolves? Where are you from?" asked Elphaba.

"It's hard to explain because I don't remember much… The only thing I remember is that I was with my family 7 months ago when a group of of armed men attacked my home. There was a sorceress among them, I believe, but I can't remember very well. I remember a big explosion, everything was on fire, I tried to escape. When I couldn't take that smoke anymore, I fell unconsious. Everything went black. When I was awake I found myself in a cottage, Maya's cottage, here in Wend Hardings, Munckinland. She took care of me and she still is. But I'm not sure where I originally come from.

"I see. That's quite a story. Do you know who those men were?" asked Elphaba curiously.

"No, as I said I only remember the explosion." stated Shaun.

"Those men must have something to do with what Maya and Hatton where discussing this morning with a group of Animals and some men." stated Elphaba.

"Do you think so? Yes, they've been talking about a specific mission but they don't tell me what it is about." said Shaun.

"I don't know, I was just wondering. They talked about rebels and armies. Something big will happen for sure or they wouldn't have been talking about this with such determination." stated Elphaba.

"That's probably true. But we will find out!" Shaun said.

"I sure hope so." said Elphaba.

They stayed quiet for a while, looking at the fishes in the stream, beautiful winter flowers that surrounded each side of the stream, and some birds singing. It was a nice afternoon. Then, Shaun took the courage and asked Elphaba why did her father abandoned her.

"How do you know he abandoned me?" asked Elphaba.

"I don't. I just supposed because of what you said yesterday, that thing about your father not being very fond of you." said Shaun.

"He did that, kind of." Elphaba admitted. "He said my skin is a sin. He said he hates me because my mom's dea—', oh nevermind Shaun." Little Elphaba was hesitating.

"Tell me El, we are good friends now, you can trust me." said Shaun.

Elphaba hesitated. It was hard for her to talk with someone about this subject. But now, that she was with Shaun and the wolves, the family that welcomed her when she was at the brink of death, she felt like she could tell him."Just promise me you won't tell anyone else." Elphaba said.

"I won't El, don't worry." Shaun promised.

Elphaba nodded and continued. "My father said he hates me because I'm responsible for my mommy's death, even though she died giving birth to my sister. He said it was because of my skin, that my little sister was born with her legs all tangled. And I never saw my sister, he didn't let me. He kicked me out of the House in Colwen Grounds. This happened 4 days ago. I manage to survive in the woods with some fruits I ate."

"Do you know what I think, El? Your father is really stupid in telling you such things! I don't believe you are the cause of your mother's death or the fact that your sister was born with tangled legs!" said Shaun.

"I believe he's right anyway. I mean, look at me! I'm a freak with magical powers! No one would ever want a freak as a daughter! Let's face it!" stated Elphaba.

"Don't let those things get into you! It doesn't matter anymore! Now you are where with us and we will protect each other! Now let's get back to the cottage, Maya is probably worried by now." Shaun said.

Elphaba nodded and got up. They woke up the wolves and went together back to the cottage.

Little did they know what the future was holding for them. 


	4. The training center

**Thanks for the reviews!  
I want to especially thank you Doglover645, my beta reader, for all your help!**

 **Disclaimer: yep, not mine.**

 _6 years later_ …

Afternoon. Sunny afternoon but still cold breeze. Elphaba was in a tree branch next to the stream where she usually played with Shaun, Daisy and Jack, reading one of her favorite books. She enjoyed nature, it was peaceful. But that peaceful moment didn't last too long.

"El, El!" shouted Jack as he was running and panting.

"Jack? What's going on?" asked Elphaba.

"You have to come now! My mommy and daddy requested your presence. We are leaving Wend Hardings."

"What? Why? What in Oz it's happening?" demanded Elphaba.

"I don't know yet! But you have to come now! Hurry up, we have to pack our things and leave." said Jack.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Elphaba.

" Quadling Country. The Quadling Kells more specifically." stated Jack.

Elphaba was confused. Why were they going to the Quadling Country so suddenly? Well, she had her suspicions. Since she arrived at Maya's cottage, she never travelled. She never got to far from the cottage, Maya and Hatton wouldn't let her, or the others. The conversations, she heard hidden behind the doors, they have had about armies, other sorcerers and… a war. Yes a war. A war as approaching. She heard that some places in Oz have already been attacked during these last years. She was growing worried.

With that, Elphaba stepped down from the tree and ran with Jack back to the cottage. By the time they arrived, the tension was clear.

"Thank Godness you're here Elphaba! We already packed everything. We are going to the Quadling Kells." Said Maya.

"Please, explain to me what's going on, I need to know!"- Elphaba demanded.

"You will know soon, when we get there. Whe are going by carriage. Six ours of trip." Said Hatton.

They grabbed their things and stepped into the carriage. So many thoughts were running through Elphaba's mind in that moment. She was dying to know what was really going on. But she had no choice to wait until she got to the Quadling Kells.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at what it seemed to be a giant warehouse and some bungalows close to it. Those six hours of trip were exhausting. Elphaba just wanted to lie down on a bed and sleep for hours.  
The family entered one of the bungalows, undid pack and then went to dinner. When they finished, Hatton took a very serious face expression. Everyone stood quiet. Then, he spoke: "I have to tell you kids what's really going on here. We can't wait anymore. If something happens to me or Maya or to the both of us, you'll have to manage to survive on your own."

"Dad, you're scaring me." Said Daisy.

"Daisy dear, what I'm about to say is a lot to process but as I was trying to tell you kids before, I can't wait anymore. A war is approaching between Oz and Quox. This can take years to oficially start and another couple of years to end. That's why we are here in this hideout. As you may have noticed when we arrived, there's a big warehouse outside. That's the The Seekers training center. You will start tomorrow morning at 9 so I suggest you go get a good night's sleep." Hatton clarified.

"But, what exactly is causing this war between Oz and Quox? And who are The Seekers?" asked Elphaba, curiously.

"We are The Seekers, and also the people you'll meet tomorrow." Interjected Maya.

Hatton nodded and continued "Many years ago, a powerful machine known as "Enigma" was created by one of the greatest mathematicians ever: Doctor Jeff. He was from Quox but when he travelled to Oz, he met a beautiful witch. They fell in love with each other and so they started a life together here in Oz. But his brother, Malcom, was jealous of him. He couldn't stand the prospering life his brother was having as mathematician and as a husband.  
One day in the Emerald city, Jeff presented Enigma to Oz. Everyone was thrilled, they've never seen something like that before. Enigma was useful, it could help with everyday issues such as financially, communications and other stuff. In short, it helped keep the financial and communication systems in harmony.  
In that same day of the presentation of Enigma, before the Wizard's arrival in Oz and before he took power, The Emerald City was attacked by an army of Quox led by Malcom. Many buildings were destroyed, the skies turned from light blue to dark grey and many people died in the process. Malcom's desire for power was huge, he knew he could rule Quox with that machine and he also could conquer Oz. The simple thought of being able to rule two lands made him feel unstoppable, he always wanted more. But Jeff's wife, the witch, cast a transportation spell to get Enigma out of the city. She couldn't let Enigma fall in Malcom's hands, Oz would be doomed, so as Quox. Jeff and his wife tried to fight back but it was no use: they died protecting Enigma and now the said machine is hidden somewhere in Oz.  
There are spies of Quox here in Oz trying to find the machine. However, the machine is coded and only a good mathematician can crack it. If we crack Enigma's code, we can finally bring peace and stop once and for all the Animal bans now stated by the Wizard. If can't do that… then Oz will belong to Quox."

Elphaba and the others listened carefully every word Hatton transmited. This was a lot to process for a 9 year-old. Or maybe not. Elphaba was very smart. She and the others have had private classes teached by an Animal that also belongs to The Seekers.

Then Elphaba stood up and everyone stared at her.

"I want to find Enigma. And I will." she said

"I believe you will Elphaba. But you need to practice some fight skills and how to control your magic, and you'll start tomorrow at the The Seekers training center." said Maya.

"And what about the classes? I can't improve my math without them." stated Elphaba.

"No need to worry about that, we have four teachers at the training centre. The rest are coaches." Interjected Hatton.

"Now kids, go get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning." Said Maya.

Maya licked their foreheads and they moved to their big room where the four of them would sleep. Maya and Hatton stayed in another room.

"El, I'm determined in helping you find Enigma." stated Shaun.

"You can count on me!" said Daisy.

"Me two!" said Jack.

"Thank you guys. We will find it and bring peace once and for all. I'm tired of running." Said Elphaba.

"We all are. I'm curious about tomorrow, though. The training centre and the other Seekers… I really want to learn how to fight! I feel like kicking some butt right now!" said Shaun, excitedly.

"Just don't hit us." said Jack

"Of course not pal." replied Shaun.

"We'll thing about it tomorrow. Now let's get some rest." Said Elphaba.

They all nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfeast, they went to the training center and they were presented to everyone. The center was huge in the inside like it seemed to be in the outside.

It had various stations with coaches, ones for fighting skills, others for surviving skills. There were also sorcerers and other people who worked with various types of weapons. There was also a pool and some people were practicing in there.

Shaun was mesmerized by the view; he was ready to learn everything that was meant to learn. Elphaba and the cubs were impressed too.

Later, Elphaba's attention turned to a stage filled with some kind of lights each side. She stepped, curiously, into the stage investigating it when suddenly something big that seemed to be a dragon, emerged from the shadows into Elphaba's direction ready to kill her. Terrified and without thinking, her magic burst out and some phosphorescent yellow sparks came out of her hands in the dragon's direction. When the sparks hit the dragon, he exploded and turned to ashes.  
Everyone stared. Shaun's mouth was wide-open in shock; but then he ran into Elphaba's direction "El, that was amazing, you destroyed that dragon!"

Elphaba was still in shock looking at the ashes on the ground "Well I guess I did. Magic can be helpful sometimes."

"Are you kidding me El? That was… WOW!" Shaun didn't have the words to describe what he saw.

Right after, a tiger stepped out off a compartment next to the stage. "Oh darling, I am so sorry I scared you! I was practicing some magic spells it apparently went wrong. By the way, I'm Tigress and I'm a sorceress. Nice to meet you little girl."

"That's okay. I'm Elphaba. I have to get used to this type of things since I'm a Seeker now and I'll be practicing here."

"I'm impressed by what you did there. It was indeed amazing."stated Tigress.

"Well thanks, I guess." Said Elphaba.

"Then I suppose you already know who we are and what we are doing." Said Tigress.

"Yes I do. I'm a Seeker now and I'm determined to succeed." Said Elphaba, with determination.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Tigress looked at the kids and continued "Welcome kids, to the The Seeker's training center."

With that, they put on some special clothes and went to the stations, ready to start. It was going to be a long day.

 **So, what do you think so far? Let me know :)**


	5. An unexpected surprise

**Hey peeps! This chappie is a little dark… Prepare yourselves!  
I wrote this chapter in Elphaba's point of view.**

Disclaimer: still not mine :(

 _another 6 yearls later…_

It was summer and the temperatures were raising more and more everyday. I was running through the woods, more exactly, being chased. My feet hurt, I was gasping and I was carrying a special ring for the mission, so I couldn't stop no matter what until I reached a waterfall known as "The Waterfall of Dreams", the waterfall where I should place the ring, in a specific rock. But I eventually stoped, when I reached a clearing. The problem was that clearing was surrounded by figures with dark cloaks around them so it was impossible to see their faces; if they had.  
One of the mysterious figures attacked me with water in a snake's shape but I broke the spell with a fireball of mine. Other figure tried to shot me with another magic spell but I was able to dodge it when I suddenly felt something creeping up my body up and when I looked down,there were some crazy plant roots with thorns and they were strangling my legs. I could see the blood seeping out and I was trying my best not to scream when Jack and Daisy appeared behind the figures and they were bitting them, trying to kill them. I was still stuck in the roots when, minutes later, Shaun arrived with a sniper and shot at other figures. Finally, when I broke free I gave Shaun the ring and I told him to run to the waterfall so that our mission could be accomplished.

"El, you can't stay here, It's dangeours! " he shouted at me.

"Have you seen my legs? I can't get up properly! Take the ring and reach that damn waterfall! I still can cast some spells and besides, Jack and Daisy are here with me! Now, go!" I shouted back.

He hesitated but eventually nodded and ran off.

Daisy was still fighting the remaing figures but Jack was already on the ground, harmed.  
I closed my eyes and focused all my mind and body in what I was doing. I was muttering some words and when I opened my eyes I said the final word of my spell "Skadoosh" and with that I launched a shockwave to my opponents , and they were thrown backwards . They fell on the ground and vanished like a black magic powder in the air. A few minutes later, that powder could no longer be seen.

I collapsed on the gound again, tired and gasping. Then I heard the horn and I knew that our mission had been accomplished.  
Right after, Shaun appeared and helped me get up while Daisy was helping Jack.

"Are you alright El?" Shaun asked me.

"I'm fine. Our mission is accomplished." I said back.

When I looked at the wolves I asked Shaun to help me get closer to them to see how they were.

"Are you guys okay? Don't worry, the medical team will be here soon." I said.

In the following minute, the medical team and Tigress appeared.

"I'm proud of you kids, you did great, you destroyed my magical figures just as I was expecting! Now let's take care of your wounds." Said Tigress.

The Seekers that worked on the medical team were mostly Animals and there were also some were healing our wounds with disinfectants. The wounds eventually closed, but our scars were still visible. One of the Seekers was a sorcerer and he cast a spell that made our scars disappear. I could still feel some pain but at least it wasn't visible anymore.

"I know, I know you kids felt pain but this is important for practice. You have to be ready to face a worse situation with the real enemies, the Rebels, if you get caught." Stated Tigress.

"We won't get caught. They will." said Daisy with determination.

"I hope you're right kid, I hope you're right…" stated Tigress.

We rested for a half an our in the woods. I was lying on the floor, my eyes were closed but I wasn't sleeping, just getting some rest. I was thinking about everything since I got stuck with this family of wolves and with the Seekers. I knew that I haven't met all the Seekers, after all they were spread in all of Oz, in several hideouts, and some of them I knew that I would never meet, since there have been attacks and some of the Seekers got killed in the process such as some of the Quox army. I was surprised how the hideout where I was staying, hadn't been found yet.  
I was thinking about the future, about everything I was about to face. I was going to Shiz within two years and I was so happy for that, I couldn't express! Finally I was going to be able to study in one of the most prestigious universities ever, and Shaun, my non-blood brother was coming with me! What I hated the most was the fact that Jack and Daisy couldn't come with us because of the stupid Animal bans. I couldn't stand that so I was determined to change it once I got the chance to travel to the Emerald City. If that would happen. Maybe one day, who knows.  
Wasn't it enough to be in war with another land and we also had to deal with the Animal bans? Insane, the Wizard was insane. I had to stop him somehow, this couldn't continue.  
I found out that the Wizard was a fraud and he had no powers, but the people of Oz didn't know yet. Only the Seekers. When the right time comes, maybe we could make a deal with the Wizard, perhaps blackmail him persuasively. Then, the Animals bans would be extinguished and we could make a bigger and powerful army against Quox. If it worked out well.

Later, I was still lying on the ground, I felt my heart aching and I couldn't describe quite well what was happening. I saw fire, I heard people screaming and running. I saw people fighting, others were dying. The trees were burning, people were motionless on the ground. When I had a better view of the vision I was having, I saw half of the hideout had been exploded.  
Yes, the hideout where I was staying and the Seekers had been attacked.  
I got up, my heart was racing, I had to go in that moment and try to prevent what was about to happen.

"El, what's going on? Are you okay?" Shaun asked me.

"No! We're not okay I mean…I… I have to go! Just stay here you guys, don't you even dare follow me, I'll be back!" I said, but I wasn't sure if I would come back.

I ran through the woods, desperate to reach the hideout. When I got closer, I started hearing the screams I had heard in my vision. I ran a little bit more and I saw exactly what I had seen in my vision. For the first time I felt… terrified, but I couldn't let my fears get the best of me.

The Rebels had found us. This had to happen one day, right?

I got even closer and all that fire and smoke were surrounding me… I couln't see anything but I kept searching.  
Later I found out Hatton fighting with one of the Rebels and Maya was on the ground. I felt tears in my eyes and I approached her.

"Maya, Maya! Please look at me!" I shouted, desperate.

"Elphaba, darling, get out of here! You, Jack, Daisy and Shaun, get out of here! We will be fine… Just don't forget we love you kids very much…" said Maya. Her voice was hoarse, she was definitly dying. I tried a heal spell that I learned from heart but it wasn't enough since she was very damaged. As much as I hated to say, I couldn't do anything. I felt powerless. Useless. I felt anger, frustration and sadness.

The rest of the hideout was about to colapse when Shaun appeared behind me and grabbed me before the structure fell on us. Maya and Hatton, members of my family, died. Crushed.  
Jack and Daisy approached me and they were also crying. I saw Tigress and the other Seekers fighting the Rebels. I felt horrible in that moment, I couldn't stop my family from being killed. It definitely was my fault.  
Suddenly, my magic outbursted and a shockwave hit every rebel on my sight. The fire ceased. I felt just a little bit relieved that I didn't see any Rebel active. But that didn't last too long.  
A blonde, almost white, haired woman with deep red eyes and skin white as snow, emerged from the bushes. She was around 25 I'd say, looking at us with a deadly look.

" See what you've done! You killed my mates you little brats!" she shouted.

"And you killed my family!" I shouted back.

"So that's how's it going to be?" she asked with the same deadly look.

"That's how it has to be!" I retorted.

No more words were spoken and she launched herself at me, we both fell on the ground. She was trying to kill me by strangling my neck when Daisy bit the women's neck. I heard her scream and I took that oportunity to punch her and I also scratched her face with my nails. No, my nails weren't big as a tiger's, they had a normal size but they were enough to leave a mark in the woman's face.  
Jack helped Daisy and they were able to make the woman stay on the ground by bitting her arms.

"Jack, Daisy, get out of the way!" I shouted.

They eventually moved aside and I shot a fireball in the women's direction but she broke my spell. Then Shaun threw her a knife that pierced her upper leg and she screamed in pain.

The four of us ran as fast as we could. We reached the "Waterfall of Dreams". The height was steep but we had no choice to jump. And so we did.  
We were swimming when we noticed something behind the waterfall that seemed to be a cave, so we hid in there.

"Don't make a sound and we will be okay." I said, trembling.

"What will happen to us now? We are all alone by ourselves…" said Daisy.

"No we're not, we have each other." stated Shaun.

"Guys, that creepy woman is coming, I can smell her scent…" said Jack.

"What? Okay, just keep calm and stay quiet." I said.

We waited. Those minutes seemed hours.  
We thought the woman had left, so we stepped outside and swam to the surface. We lay on the ground, tired, when suddenly, the creepy woman appeared behind us. Was she floating above the water?

"You thought you could escape? From the lights of me?! Pathetic!" she shouted.

With that she hit Daisy with magical sparks and she fell in the ground, motionless.

"Daisy, noooo!" I shouted.

I approached her in order to find a pulse, but none came. She was dead.

"How you could you… Hoooowwwww!" Shaun shouted irritated. He pulled out his sniper and shot at the creepy woman but she protected herself by creating na invisible shield.

Jack was licking her sister's snout "I'm so sorry Daisy, please forgive me… I love you." I watched that scene and I felt my heart being shattered. Everyone I loved was being killed and I felt powerless for not being able to protect them.  
Then I saw Shaun being thrown backwards. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Tell me where is Enigma!" she said.

" I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" I replied. I could see the anger in her face.

I'm going to finish you off, you little witch!" she said. She launched herself at me once again but before she would harm me, I pulled out a razor from my pocket and I pierced her heart. Her final words were: "They will come for you. And they will kill you." With that she fell motionless on the ground.

Jack, Shaun and I gathered up in a huge hug, the three of us crying. I wasn't a hugging person but this time I needed one. We couldn't believe what had happened. We lost Daisy.  
We walked for hours trying to find a place to stay, but we were all tired. I was hungry, my head hurt and I was trembling. My vision was hazy and suddenly everthing went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a comfortable bed. I looked around and I saw Jack in another bed on my left side and Shaun also lying in a bed on my right side. They were both sleeping.  
Right after, someone entered the room. That someone had long straight blond hair and green eyes. I'd say she was in her early thirties. Following her behind, there was a tall man with black hair and grey eyes that also seemed to be in his early thirties.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine I guess. Where am I?"

"You're in the Glikkus." She answered.

"The Glikkus?" How did I get here?" I couldn't believe where I was. After all, The Glikkus was very far from the Qualdling country!

"We were travelling the Quadling Country and we found you lying on the ground closer to the Yellow Brick Road. You were unconscious and with a very high fever, so we decided to bring you with us to The Glikkus." She stated.

"How long have we been unconscious?" I asked

"About six days. I believe you don't have a place to go, am I right?" She said.

"That's true." I answered.

"I heard about you green girl, you're Elphaba, right?" she asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Maya told me about you and the others some years ago. I already know what happened and I'm very sorry. Welcome to the The Seekers hideout here in The Glikkus."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The other seekers had founds us!

 **That review button is waiting for you ;)**


	6. Welcome to Shiz University

**I know, I know you guys are dying for Elphaba and Shaun to go to Shiz and meet Galinda, Boq and Fiyero… Well, the waiting is over now!  
But Elphaba will meet someone else she wasn't expecting…**

 **Disclaimer: not mine.**

 _another 2 years later…  
_

Elphaba had gone through a lot in the past years. She couldn't believe what happened, such tragedies because of a machine! Well, not only a machine. She knew she had to find Enigma before the Rebels did, or everything would be lost.  
Now here she was, inside a carriage with Shaun. They would arrive at Shiz in less than five minutes, they were eager.

"Look over there El, those are the buildings! We're getting closer!" said Shaun, enthusiastically.

"I know! I've been waiting like forever to get here! Honestly, with all the things we've been through, I never tought we would ever get here, but now here we are! I'm so, so happy I could melt!" Elphaba said, excitedly.

Shaun laughed. "It's a honor to be able to study here, like you said once. I also think the both of us could use some friends, meet new people would be good. Perhaps I could get a nice girlfriend and you could get a boyfriend!"

Elphaba cackled. "Shaun, now seriously, you should go to the doctor. Do you really think that someone in their right mind could ever fall in love with someone like? Have you ever took a good look at me? I'm green, for Oz's sake!"

"I told you when I met you that I liked your skin, I still do. Jack and Daisy liked it too, as did Maya and Hatton. I'm sure that you'll meet people in this university that are capable of look past your skin. You were so young and you still remember those horrible things your father said to you…" said Shaun.

Elphaba interjected "How could I forget?"

"I want you to forget, even if it's hard. Remember that different can be good and as much as you hate all of you, remember that there is always someone who likes everything about you." stated Shaun.

Elphaba was touched by his words "Since when you've become so philosophical?"

"Not really philosophical, just stating the truth." said Shaun.

"Shaun?"  
"Yes, El?"

"You're the best brother ever." she stated.

"And you're the best sister. I'm always here for you, you know that." he said.

"Yes I know. Look, here we are!" said exclaimed Elphaba.

The carriage stoped, Elphaba and Shaun stepped oustide. The university was beautiful, the buildings were constructed with a fine old-style architecture, the green grass was cut and clean and there were some flower beds and trees, which made the gardens look majestic. If the outside looked so beautiful, she couldn't wait to see the inside!  
Everyone was staring, pointing at Elphaba and whispering but she pretended she didn't care. She just wanted to enjoy this magnificent place.

Suddenly everyone started to gather in the center of the gardens, and a voice could be heard. When Elphaba and Shaun approached they saw an old woman who,honestly, looked like a fish.

"Welcome, welcome new students! I am Madame Morrible, headshiztress here at Shiz University. And whether you are here to study law, logic or lingufication, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes… for some of you."

"That sounded really enthusiastic..." stated Shaun.

Elphaba nodded and looked at group of girls giggling and gossiping, obviously about her. She just got here and she was already tired of this stupid people, however, she understood that her skin could be shocking for the people since green people don't exist, except for her. Might as well get over with that.  
While Madame Morrible was entertained chatting something with a group of students, Elphaba approached the group of girls and spoke, sarcastically "What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Alright, fine! No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child!"

"Looks like the artichoke is steamed!" stated one of the girls, the blonde one and with that everyone laughed.

Shaun approached right after: "Elphaba calm down. And you missy, don't call her that."

"Well, I'm Galinda by the way. Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. Nice to meet you handsome." Galinda introduced herself, tossing her hair at Shaun.

"I'm Shaun Stryder and I'm Elphaba's brother. It would be nice if you treat her well, we could be friends." Shaun said.

"I can defend myself you know." Elphaba said, looking at Shaun.

"I know you can. But I felt like I should intervene." Shaun said.

"Well fine, I'll think about it." Said Galinda while tossing her hair once more, as she approached Madame Morrible "Madame, I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and i've applied to your sorcery seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay: "Magic Wands: need they have a point?"

"Ah yes, however I do not teach my seminar every semester, of course if someone special were to come along.." Morrible retorted.

"Well exactly!" said the blond girl.

Then, Madame Morrible drifted her attention to everyone again. "Now, regarding room assignments, I have here yours, just take these papers with you, it says the number of your room and the person you're staying with, and the keys are in those little pockets next to the paper."

"Successfully ignored- check!" said Elphaba with her thumbs up referring to Galinda.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Galinda, fustrated after recieving and tooking a good look at her paper.

"Oh joy, this is fantastic." said Elphaba with her usual sarcasm.

Shaun laughed, "I don't know who had the wonderful ideia of putting the two of you together in the same room but maybe now you can get to know each other better and try to be friends."

Elphaba sighed, rolled her eyes and asked: "What about you Shaun, who's your roommate?"

"He's name is Boq Parlone. I have no ideia who might be." Said Shaun.

"Of course you don't, you just got here."stated Elphaba.

"Yeah, right." He said.

Galinda huffed, slightly annoyed. She was to be Elphaba's roommate and that wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world, but her brother Shaun was indeed attractive. If she started to be nice to Elphaba, maybe she could get Shaun's attention.

"I'm right here!" A new voice spoke as he approached them.

"And who might you be?" asked Shaun

"I'm Boq and I'm from Munchkinland. Looks like we are roommates." He stated. Next to Boq was a girl in a wheelchair.

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Shaun Stryder and I'm from the Glikkus!" He introduced himself.

"I'm Nessarose Thropp, but please, just call me Nessa. I'm Boq's friend and I'm also from Munckinland!" said the girl in the wheelchair.

Elphaba felt a shiver go up her spine. "Thropp", she heard. Could she be… her sister? She supposed since she didn't know anyone in Oz with the same name but the Thropp's family. And after all, she was from Munchkinland! It had to be her! But Elphaba didn't know how to react. She just stared, she wanted to speak but no sound came out.

"Are you alright?" Nessarose asked Elphaba, concerned.

"I… I'm perfectly fine. I'm Elphaba Stryder, nice to meet you." Said Elphaba.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." responded Nessa.

"Can I just ask you how old are you?" asked Elphaba, suspiciously since Nessa should be three years younger than her.

"Oh, I'm 14, but I got here sooner because my father asked for a special tutoring here at Shiz. That's why I'm here earlier. I won't exactly have the classes you'll have."

"Oh I see." said Elphaba.

"And I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, nice to meet you!" Interjected Galinda, speaking both to Boq and Nessa.

Elphaba turned around and fixed her gaze in the horizon. Nessarose Thropp… her sister, she found her sister, after all these years! However, she didn't know how she was feeling right now. She couldn't tell her her real name, not just now anyway and that she was in a secret mission. She couldn't let her name be spread because she knew that there might be spies from Quox here in Shiz and it would be too dangerous. She didn't want to endanger her sister or her new friends, she supposed. She just stayed quiet and played the "Stryder" card.

Suddenly, something caught her attention from far. It looked like a carriage approaching faster and it seemed it hadn't intentions to stop. The carriage seemed to be out of control, the horses were scared and the driver was screaming: "Someone please help!"

Everyone immediately turned around. Some students started running, but the carriage was already very closer to hit them. That was when Elphaba launched herself in front of the carriage, muttered something and put her hands in front of the uncontrolled carriage, trying to make it stop. She closed her eyes and hoped it would stop.  
When she experienced silence, she opened her eyes to see the carriage was right in front of her and the horses were laying down and drifted off to sleep.

Everyone gaped.

Shaun approached Elphaba, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You saved the day once again El!" said Shaun.

"I guess I did. I had to stop it before anyone could get hurt. It wasn't my intention to show my powers." Said Elphaba.

"I know it wasn't, but don't worry about it." Said Shaun.

Madame Morrible watched the whole scene and she approached Elphaba "How did you do that, young lady?"

"I… well hum… I just tried to save the students and the carriage from crash."said Elphaba.

My dear, my dear, what you did was amazing! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery? I shall teach you!" Morrible asked with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Well I guess I could take those classes." Elphaba said, hesitantly.

"Many years I've waited for a gift like yours to appear. The Wizard might make you his magic Grand Vizier!" Morrible said.

Bingo. Just what Elphaba wanted. This would make her mission easier. "The Wizard?"

"Yes my dear! I'll write at once to the Wizard, tell him of you in advance. We'll start Monday! Now, excuse me." With that, Morrible left.

Elphaba nodded and the driver stepped out and went to check on whoever was inside the carriage, "Are you alright prince Fiyero?" he asked.

Fiyero stepped out of the carriage and spoke: "I'm okay, don't worry. I was sleeping, what happened anyway? I just remember finding myself in the carriage's floor and it wasn't very comfortable.

"Yeah, inertia isn't very appealing." Said Elphaba.

Fiyero turned his gaze to her "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Elphaba Stryder, also know as Artichoke, nice to meet you." She said, sarcastically.

Fiyero laughed and looked at her up and down and it was making Elphaba uncomfortable. "Well, you are indeed green but you don't seem like an artichoke to me. I'm Fiyero Tiggular, from the Vinkus." He introduced himself.

"That girl saved us prince Fiyero! And saved the students! She somehow, stoped the carriage from crashing! Thank you girl!" the driver thanked.

"No need to thank." She retorted.

"Well, I'll be on my way now. Take care prince Fiyero and don't do stupid things." The driver said.

"No worries, i'll be fine Manson." Replied Fiyero.

With that, the driver woke up the horses, sit in the carriage and left. Galinda couldn't contain her excitement and ran towards Fiyero.

"Oh my Oz, you are the scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular from the Vinkus!"

"I guess you're right…" said Fiyero.

"I am Galinda Upland from the Upper Uplands!" said Galinda.

"So what does one for fun around here?" he asked.

"Well, we have the Ozdust Ballroom! We could have a party tomorrow night since it's Saturday!" said Galinda, giggling.

"That sounds awesome to me! I'll pick you up at eleven!" stated Fiyero.

"It's perfect!" Galinda squealed.

Elphaba turned to Shaun: "I thought she was interested in you."

"I thought that too but I guess I was wrong." Said Shaun.

Elphaba looked at him suspiciously: "Are you telling me that you actually felt attracted by her?"

"El, I'm not going to lie, she's pretty. A little annoying but pretty, and I'm sure you and her will be good friends, now that you are roommates."

Elphaba sighed. She was surrounded by a bunch of idiots. This was going to be a long journey.

 **  
**

 ****


	7. The Ozdust Ballroom

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wicked.**

It was 10:15 in the evening and Galinda and her closest friends, Pfanee and Shenshen, were in Galinda's dorm getting ready for the party at the Ozdust Ballroom that night. They were all excited, especially Galinda.

"Do me up, do me up! I need to look perfect tonight! Not that I'm not already perfect but this is a special occasion! A date with Fiyero, oh my Oz!" said Galinda, giggling.

"Oh Galinda don't worry, you will look absolutely stunning as you always do!" said Shenshen.

"Of course! Galinda you're so lucky, Fiyero is so hot, if you weren't my friend I would steal him away from you!" said Pfannee.

"Oh I know, aren't we perfect for each other?" said Galinda, more a statement than a question.

"You are!" said Pfannee and Shenshen in unison.

Pfannee was doing Galinda's hair while Shenshen was rummaging through some boxes with acessories when she found a black pointed hat "Galinda, what in Oz's name?"

"Oh! Pretend you didn't see that!" Galinda begged. "My granny is always buying me the most hideous hats. I'd give it away but I don't hate anyone that much."

"Oh, we think you do!" said Shenshen and Pfannee in unison as they gave the hat to Galinda.

"Oh no, I couldn't! Could I?" said Galinda, thinking loud.

Seconds later, Elphaba entered the dorm and as Pfanee and Shenshen noticed, they made a quick exit.

"I see you're going to the party. I hope you enjoy." said Elphaba with a little hint of sarcasm.

"Actually Elphaba, I was wondering if you'd like to come. It's going to be fun!" said Galinda.

"I doubt it." Said Elphaba.

"Here, take this." Said Galinda as she gave the pointed black hat to Elphaba. "Wear this to the party if you come. You see, black is this year's pink! I'd really like you to show up, you could have some fun! Besides, Nessa and Boq will be there too! I haven't seen your brother Shaun all day but tell him to come too!"

Elphaba took the hat but she was hesitant. She'd never been to a party before.

"Okay, I have to go, I don't want to be late for my date. I'll se you later!" With that, Galinda left the room.

This was definitely something new in Elphaba's life. Parties, she new what they were but she'd never been into one. Where they really fun as everyone says? She didn't know but she couldn't deny the curiosity that was growing up within her. Besides, that Galinda girl, who insulted her at the beggining, was now being nice to her. Should Elphaba take the invitation? Why not? If she didn't try, she would never know.

Ten minutes later someone knocked at Elphaba's dorm. She opened the door to see Shaun, Boq and Nessa. "El, Boq invited me to the party. I don't know if Galinda invited you but I'd like you to come. We need to distract and have fun sometimes." Said Shaun.

"She did invite me. But I don't know… I mean everyone's going to stare at me and you know I hate that." Said Elphaba.

"Do what you always do Elphaba: ignore them. Don't let those people bother you. Just be yourself and have some fun." Said Shaun.

"Okay I'll think about it." Said Elphaba.

"Look we're already dressed but I see you aren't ready yet. Anyway, we can wait out here, since you don't take so long to get ready." Said Shaun.

"You don't need to wait for me, just go. I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Elphaba.

"Okay, if you say so, I'll see you later." Shaun nodded and left with Boq and Nessa.

The parties at the Ozdust Ballroom were always animated. Everyone dancing and drinking, some of them already drunk singing loudly along with the songs, looking like fools.  
Galinda and Fiyero were dancing gracefully while Shaun, Boq and Nessa were sit close to the bar, having a drink.

"I hope El comes. I don't want her to be alone in her dorm."

"From the little I know about her, she would say she could take care of herself." Said Nessa.

 _Yes Nessa, you would know her really well by now if it weren't because of your father._ Shaun tought. "Yes, she would say that, but still..."

"I'm confident she will show up, let's just wait a little more." Said Boq.  
"Maybe you're right. Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to the restroom." Shaun got up and left.

"Dear Nessa, shall we dance?" asked Boq.

"Sure, let's go!" said Nessa, smiling.

Boq grabbed her wheelchair and together they went to the dance platform. After going to the restroom, Shaun found a friend of his and they went to the bar for some drinking and chatting.

All at once, Madame Morrible appeared, and strode towards Galinda. "Miss Upland!"

"Madame Morrible, what are you doing here?" Galinda wasn't sure what to make of her sudden appereance.

"I have something for you." Morrible said as she grudgingly let out a wand.

"Oh Madame, a training wand! How can I express my gratitution?" asked Galinda, feeling honoured.

"Don't thank me, it was your roomate's idea, not mine." Morrible said.

"Elphaba's idea?" asked Galinda, incredulously.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted to tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar." Morrible, explained.

"But why? I don't understand." Galinda's confusion was obvious.

"I have no ideia. My personal opinion is that you don't have what it takes. I hope you can prove me wrong, which I doubt you will." With that, Morrible left.

Galinda was speechless. Why sould Elphaba request her entrance in Sorcery?

"What is it?" asked Fiyero, noticing her bewildered expression.

"I got what I wanted." Galinda said, quietly.

"Then, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she replied.

"Good, then let's dance a little more." Fiyero said, taking Galinda's hand and leding her back to the dance floor.

Minutes later, Elphaba arrived. She was wearing a simple black frock and the hat Galinda had given her. Everyone stared gawk at her and the music stopped. She knew everyone would stare at her, whisper and laugh. And the reason for that wasn't only her skin but also the hat she was wearing, she realised. An immature prank by Galinda. If she hated Elphaba in the beggining, why would she, suddenly, started liking her? Elphaba should have seen it coming. But she took Shaun's advice and pretended she didn't care. She moved to the dance platform and started performing, clearly trying to do something graceful but failing.

"I'll say this much for her, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks." Fiyero said, impressed.

"Of course she does! She just pretends not to, I feel awful." said Galinda.

"Why? It's not like it is your fault." Fiyero said.

"Excuse me." Galinda said, leaving Fiyero and walking towards Elphaba, tapping her on the arm.

"May I cut in?" asked Galinda, tentatively.

Elphaba nodded and Galinda started copying the movements Elphaba had done, but in a much more graceful way. Elphaba heard Shenshen and Pfanee whispering furiously and trying to get Galinda's attention but she turned her back on them, leaving Elphaba impressed. It wasn't long before Elphaba joined Galinda and the band began to play slowly. Later all the people started dancing around them, Fiyero danced with Galinda and Nessa, Boq and Shaun also joined them.  
The night went by faster than a clock-tick and Elphaba couldn't believe how much fun she had. Maybe Galinda wasn't so shallow as she appeared to be, after all she was still impressed by her actions that night.

Later, they returned to their room, foot-sore but wide awake and cheerful. Each lay on their respective beds and Galinda began to gossip about the party."Your very first party ever?" she giggled.

"Do funerals count?" Elphaba replied, sarcastically.

"Oh my Oz, your very first party! I know, let's tell each other things we've never told anyone before. I'll go first!" said Galinda as she approached Elphaba and sat on her bed, looking at her "Fiyero and I are going to be married!" she declared excitedly.

Elphaba was surprised "He's asked you already?"

"Oh, he doesn't know yet." Galinda said. "Now's your turn, tell me a secret."

"I don't have secrets." Elphaba lied.  
"Yes you do. Why do you sleep with this funny little green bottle under your pillow?" said Galinda as she pulled the bottle beneath the pillow on Elphaba's bed.

"Give that back!" demanded Elphaba as she raised her voice.

"Oh come on, tell me!" begged Galinda.

"That's none of your business." Said Elphaba as she pulled the bottle out of Galinda's hands.

"That's not fair, I told you a pretty good one." Said Galinda.

"It was my mother's, that's all." Elphaba didn't want to talk to much about the issue. After all, the little bottle was given to her by her mother before she passed away. Elphaba had always carried it with her, even in the hard times she went through in the past. Not even Shaun or the wolves had ever seen her little bottle and now Galinda had discovered it.

"I know I haven't been the best person to you and I'm sorry. But now that we are friends Elphie, you can tell me!" said Galinda, excitedly.

"We are? Hold on, 'Elphie'?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes, now we are. I wanted to give you a nickname so is it alright if I call you 'Elphie'?" asked Galinda, excitedly.

"It's a little perky." Elphaba responded.

"And you can call me Galinda!" said Galinda, proudly. "Now, back to the subject… you were saying?"

Elphaba hesitated. She couldn't talk about her past that much, that she was part of an important mission to prevent a war. That her father threw her away, she was adoppted by wolves, moved into the Quadling country, suffered a Rebel attack and members of her family died in the process and later she found herself in the Glikkus, in another hideout that belonged to the The Seekers. That was a lot of information to process. She coudn't tell her, at least not in that moment so she chose to tell a shorter version.

"My mother gave me this bottle when she passed away. Then, I had no one to take care of me so my uncle and aunt raised me. That's all." said Elphaba.

Galinda looked at her "I'm sorry Elphie." She said.

"It's okay." said Elphaba.

Then Galinda sat up "Elphie I've decided."

"Decided what Galinda?" she asked, curiously.

"I'm going to make you popular!" said the bubbly blonde, excited.

"You really don't have to do that." retorded the raiven-haired green girl.

"I know that's what makes me so nice!" Galinda said." Tomorrow's Sunday, I mean, it's already tomorrow but first we're going to get some sleep and then I'll teach you everything you need to know in order to become popular and I'll also give you a makeover!" the excitement in Galinda's voice was clear.

So they went to sleep. The following day was going to be a long day.

 **Happy times for now… they can't last forever…**


	8. Tutoring

**Hey peeps! So I'm writting Enigma but some other ideias for stories came to my head and since I loved Jurassic World and Terminator Genisys so much, I'm thinking about writing something about it in the future, Idk yet. Also, I think I'll write an one-shot Fiyeraba fluff.**

 **But for now, one more chappie ! Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: definitely not mine.**

 _A month and a half later…_

Madame Morrible and Fiyero were in her office discussing about something… and definitely something not good.

"Master Tiggular, this is unacceptable! Your grades are dreadful, if you continue like this, I'm afraid you'll have to leave Shiz." Stated Madame Morrible.

Fiyero nodded and looked down. He was ashamed of his grades, but dancing through life was so much more appealing than studying… Couldn't he just be brilliant without studying? He wish he could.  
Morrible pressed the bell in her desk "Miss Tara!"

Then, an employee of the college came inside "Yes, Madame?"

"Get me Elphaba Stryder, the green girl, I need her here right now." Morrible ordered.

"Yes Madame, just a moment." With that, the employee nodded and left.

Fiyero looked at Morrible with a questioning look "Madame, you need Elphaba? For what, may I know?"

"Oh, you will know why my dear, within moments." She responded.

A few minutes later, Elphaba arrived at Morrible's office "You requested my presence Madame?"

"Yes dear, come and sit." Said Morrible.

Before Elphaba sat, she looked at Fiyero and both exchanged a small smile. Then, she looked at Morrible.

"See dearie, your friend here, Master Tiggular is struggling with his grades. And that's a serious case, if he doesn't rise his grades, he'll be in trouble." Morrible said, with a serious look on her face.

Elphaba nodded. She knew where this was probably going.

"So, since you're my best student and one of the best in the entire campus, I think you could tutor Master Tiggular." Stated Morrible.

"I… okay, I think I can do that." Said Elphaba, accepting the task.

"Tutoring? Do I really need that?" Fiyero moaned.

"Do you want to fail Master Tiggular?" Morrible said in a cold tone.

Fiyero buried his face in his hands. He didn't have a choice.

"Okay, fine. If it's really necessary…" He said.

"Good! Thank you Miss Elphaba. You two may now leave." Stated Morrible.

They nodded, got up and left. Fiyero and Elphaba were good friends, though sometimes he could be very stupid when he joined Avaric and his mates and when they got drunk, even worse, Fiyero would insult Elphaba if he was with them, just for a bit of fun. She didn't care about Avaric or his mates but it hurt hearing it from Fiyero's mouth. After all, when he arrived at Shiz, he was one of the people that looked past her skin. But he could change so much when he was with those jerks.  
He was still dating Galinda and now Elphaba was to tutoring him and she didn't want Galinda to think that she could steal her boyfriend. Elphaba didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, she couldn't after everything Galinda had done for her, not exactly being "Galindafied" because Elphaba would never dress or giggle like Galinda but the fact that that marked when they started being friends, some people stopped staring or gossiping about her or even stopped insult her. Galinda also presented her to some girls that once hated the green girl, and their feelings slowly faded to the point that they could be civil. They weren't exactly friends with Elphaba but they finally stopped their stupid comments and Elphaba was grateful for that. She was right, Galinda wasn't as shallow as she appeared to be.  
However, Elphaba couldn't deny that Fiyero was really handsome and when he was nice, that smile seemed to melt her. She was afraid that tutoring him could affect, somehow, her studies. But she would not think about it, she would just do what she was requested to do, focus on her studies and on her secret mission. The rest wouldn't matter.

"Always getting into trouble Tiggular, the same as usual." Said Elphaba, while they walked through the halls.

"What can I say, Stryder? I'm brainless!" stated Fiyero.

"Yes, you are. I hope I can change that." Said Elphaba.

"I don't think you can." Retorted Fiyero.  
"What makes you think I can't?" she asked.

"I don't like to study, it's so boring. How can you stand it?" he asked.

"I have goals I want to achieve in life." She replied.

"Like what?" he asked, curiously.

"Like, making Oz a better place." She responded, looking at him.

He looked at her for a while. Those chocolate brown eyes of hers seemed to mesmerize him for a few seconds before Galinda arrived. And she was with Shaun.

"Fiyero, dearest!" she giggled launching herself at him and kissing him. Elphaba could see a jealous Shaun and she fought to keep a smirk from pulling at her lips.

"I looked everywhere for you, where have you been Fiyero?" asked Galinda.

"At Horrible Morrible's office discussing about my grades,that they were dreadful and if I didn't rise them, I would be in trouble. She said I needed a tutor and she called Elphaba. So she will be my tutor from now on." He stated.

"Oh, I see… Yes dearie, Elphie will definitely help you, she's very smart after all. And I found Shaun on my way and he was very kind helping me find you! Thanks Shaun!" she said.

"No problem Galinda." He responded. Elphaba could see Shaun head-over-heels in love with the bubbly blonde. After all, Galinda was indeed perfect, most guys in the campus wanted to date her.

"Then, I guess we'll talk later to define our tutoring meetings." Said Elphaba.

"Yes well, I'll see you later." Said Fiyero. With that, he and Galinda left.

Elphaba and Shaun walked in the opposite direction. "He doesn't deserve her." Shaun said.

"You really like her, don't you?" said Elphaba, more a statement than a question.

"I guess I do. She's bubbly, kind, pretty… oh I don't know nothing anymore!" He said, slightly fustrated.

Elphaba laughed "Shaun, please don't get me wrong but maybe you should move on. They seem really happy together and I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"I know, but this is really hard… I'm in love for the first time, it's strange, I mean, we've been years on the running and now that I thought I found someone, she has another soulmate."

Elphaba was really surprised, she never seen her friend, more like a brother and officially brother to society, like that. She could tell how he felt. Could she? Maybe she could because everytime she looked at Fiyero, she felt her heart picking up the pace. Was it love or just a mere crush? She didn't know, but she would not think about it either, he could never love her anyway.

She didn't know what to say so she just changed the subject as they arrived at the coffee near the university. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you earlier this morning but I haven't had the chance. One of the The Seekers hideouts in the Great Kells in the Vinkus, was attacked yesterday morning. We were successful but we have to be careful. The Seekers told us that may be some spies here in Shiz, you already knew that but they said to eliminate the Rebels if we discovered them here. Oh and the Seekers in Gillikin, had made progress, they found something that can help them find Enigma."

"Why do you know that information and I don't? Wait, what did they found?" asked Shaun, confused and curiously.

"Victor, the eagle, came to my room last night and he was panting, after all the trip must have been exhausting. Good thing Galinda wasn't there at that moment. He told me everything. The Seekers in Gillikin found a number sequence wrote in a tree in the forest. They're trying to decipher it, joining it to another clues that the Seekers from all around Oz found during these years." Stated Elphaba.

"I hope we have success. It's strange isn't it El, I mean, if doctor Jeff's wife cast a transportation spell on Enigma, why are we, The Seekers, always finding new clues? I mean, very visible clues, like codes traced in trees? After all, Jeff and her wife died in the process!" Stated Shaun.

"Good point. Maybe there is someone else out there. We'll find out." said Elphaba.

"I swear, if I find those Rebels here in the university, I'll gladly kill them." Said Shaun, determined.

"I hate to kill. I'll just kill them because I was told and also because they killed our family." Said Elphaba, sadly. "I just hope my grades will keep high in order to travel to the Emerald City as Horrible Morrible want me to. When I meet the Wizard, I will make him stop the Animal bans and I'll make him see who the real enemy is. And speaking about Morrible, she isn't trustworthy, something about her bugs me."

"Do you think she can be involved in some kind of evil plan?" Shaun asked.

"I don't know, it's possible but I do not want to jump to conclusions." Elphaba stated.

"Let's keep an eye in these people and maybe we can find something." Shaun said.

Elphaba nodded in agreement "Good ideia."

 **I'd say the next chapter will be something…**


	9. Love, horrors and a lion cub

**So, a couple of months ago I recieved the game "Alien Isolation" and I remember how addicted I became since I started playing that game. I finished it some time ago, a couple of months ago ,to be precise, so yeah, I started playing it yesterday, again, and at the same time, one of the Alien movies was playing on tv and I felt the urge to write a fic about it… maybe soon! For now, Enigma dudes!**

 **This chapter is written in Fiyero's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: we're in 2015 and Wicked still doesn't belong to me :(**

Thank Oz Horrible Morrible called me that day to her office. And Elphaba, of course. I actually changed when I started having those tutoring classes with the green girl. Well, not really Elphaba anymore, now I call her Fae. Shaun called her 'El' and Galinda called her 'Elphie', so I wanted to give her a nickname of my own. She liked it and she also gave me a nickname – Yero.  
My grades were rising, for moments I felt like a genius, but of course nothing compared to Fae. She was the real brain around here.  
Those studying sessions, at the beggining, were super bored. But then, I started to get used to them, I started paying attention, I realised I didn't want to disappoint my parents once again. I didn't want to disappoint Fae either. I wanted to show her that I could actually be smart!  
But I have to admitt that something about the green girl fascinated me. Was her skin? Yes, that shade of green was beautiful and I really only noticed that when I started having those study sessions. But that's not all. She was clever, very clever as a matter of fact. She was passionate, I loved hearing her talking, so excited, about various topics. And then, those large chocolate brown eyes… those eyes were so, so beautiful. Sometimes it was hard to study because it was hard focusing with her in front of me. The way she puted her reading glasses up to her nose, the way she laced her fingers through that silky raven hair of hers… Oz I've never seen a girl with such a beautiful hair before.  
I remember a peculiar studying session with her I'm sure I'll never forget:  
 _  
"Fae, I hate this. I don't want to study anymore today, I'm bored. Do you want to go to the Ozdust with the squad? We could have some fun!" I moaned._

 _"No, I'm not interested! Fiyero, you have na exam within 3 days and you know time flies, how can you possibly be thinking about stupid parties?!" Fae said._

 _"Because they're more fun than this!" I responded._

 _"Fine. Go, then. Have fun." She said._

 _I could see her serious face, so I got up and I left. But then I though if this is what I wanted to do. To be dancing through life. Honestly, I didn't know anything anymore._  
 _I felt bad and stupid, so I returned to the library again. She looked at me approaching her, she was stunned "Why are you here? I thought you wanted to go party with your squad! Why did you come back? You could have left for good!"_

 _"So?" was all I said in return._

 _"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorved you pretend to be—"_

 _"Excuse me?! There is no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorved and deeply shallow!"I said, fustrated._

 _"No, you're not, or you wouldn't be so unhappy" she stated._

 _That moment was awkward for me, I'd say. She saw right through me, how did she do that? No one before had ever noticed so, how did she? Could she read minds or something?_

 _"Okay fine, I'm leaving." I said, turning around and started walking away when she caught my hand "No, I don't want you to go!" she said. I turned around to face her. I was surprised by her attitude and when she held my hand I felt… sparkles. Was this how it feels like to be in love or something? Was I falling in love? No, it couldn't be! I am, Fiyero Tiggular, the scandalacious playboy prince! I don't fall in love, I just have fun with girls, that's all!_

 _I could see her face blushing as she looked at me and then, she spoke again "I said I was going to change you. I'm going to keep my promise, but you'll have to collaborate with me Yero. I want you to prove me that you can be smart, so come here and study with me. Don't fail me Tiggular."_

 _She let go of my hand. I nodded and sat with her. Then we studied for another hou rand a half, not talking about anything but studies. After this, I couldn't fail her and I wouldn't._

 _What was happening to me? I didn't know at all but I was sure about one thing: I wasn't anymore in love with Galinda. Honestly, I didn't know if I ever had been. She was all bouncy, bubbly, kind and pretty but I just didn't feel nothing for her, at least not in that way. I was her friend and I cared for her but that was all. So, I've decided that I wanted to break up with her. I couldn't lie to myself anymore or to her, she didn't deserve that. And so I told her, one day when I saw her talking to Shenshen and Pfannee._

 _"Galinda, do you have a minute?" I asked._

 _"Yes, sure Fifi! I'll see you later girls!" she said._

 _Then, we went outside, to the gardens. I knew I was probably going to make her cry but I had to tell her. "Galinda, we need to talk."_

 _"I'm all ears!" she responded._

 _"Well you see…" I was struggling with the words._

 _"Fifi, is something wrong?" she asked me, concerned. I've decided I would just give her a blunt answer since I haven't had a suitable way to tell her that "Galinda, I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm sorry."_  
 _I could see her sad face, tears shimmering in her eyes "Why, have I done someting wrong?" she asked._

 _"No, you haven't done anything wrong! I just happen to not love you in the way you want me to. I'm so sorry Glin, but I just see you as a good friend." I said. She was crying and I felt horrible "Don't call me that, you're an asshole Fiyero!" she hit me with her bag and ran away from me towards Fae, who was close to one of the buildings, ready for her next class. I saw them hugging each other, Galinda sobbing in Fae's shoulder. Fae and Glin were best friends so, after what happened, I knew I was in trouble, Fae would come to talk with me or even slap me. And so that happened, in the day after._

 _"Why did you break up with her? Do you know how she is? She feels like you never cared for her and that it has all been a lie between the two of you! She's suffering and all because of you!" Fae said, furious._

 _"Look Fae I couldn't continue this relationship with her! I didn't love her anymore, if I continued with her, it would be worse for both of us! These things happen! Why can't you understand that?" I asked._

 _"Because you are perfect for each other!" she said._

 _"I'm in love with someone else!" I said._

 _She looked stunned "May I know with who?"_

 _I lost my courage in that moment "Oh, forget it Fae!" with that, I ran away from her._

 _We hadn't talk for a few days. Whe we took our Ozian History exams and I got a B, I felt like I could conquer the world!_  
 _I wanted to go to Fae and tell her, make her proud of me. I would, also, write to my parents._

 _One day, Galinda came to talk to me. I was surprised. She told me that she was very sad with me but she accepted the fact that I didn't love her anymore. She was one to tell me that she, herself wasn't sure if she honestly loved me too during the time we dated! I was confused, really, but we figured it out together and became friends again. I was glad to have my friend back. Galinda convinced Fae that she was not mad at me anymore and sooner Fae started to talk to me again. I told her about my Ozian History exam, and I could see her happy face. I made her proud of me and she I helped her keep her promise. I started to study more and denied invitations for parties. I didn't want to dance through life anymore. I changed, for good._

It was friday night, a raining friday night. Fae and I were working in the library, on a life science's project, then we distracted ourselves and started chatting about something else.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Yero, you're much more smarter than you appeared to be. I'm proud of you." She stated.

"Thank you Fae, I couldn't do it without you." I responded. "Is Galinda doing fine?" I asked.

"Yes, she's much better now. She's at the coffe with Shaun, Boq and Nessa and she's all bubbly again. I'm happy to see her that way." Fae said.

"Me too. Fae, it's late and the library will close within minutes, we shall continue this tomorrow." I said.

She nodded in agreement. "You're right and I feel tired. Let's go."

We left the library and walked through the halls. Then, we heard thunders and the power went down. It was dark. Fae grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It's alright Fae, I'm here."

"I'm not afraid of the storm you big oaf, It's just dark in here and I barely can see!" she said.

"But then again, you should stay close to me, we never know what can happen." I said.

"Alright, fine." She gave in.

As we walked, the power sudenly came again, thank Oz. Not that it worried me that much, in fact, it helped me stay close to Fae.  
The university was so big it didn't seem no have an end. We were heading left to exit the building but Fae noticed something in the other side "Fae, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Yero, look. That classroom lights are on. Who can be there at this time and doing what?" she asked, curious.

"Maybe some professors working on something, I don't know." I said.

"But the professors have a special room where they can discuss issues, why would they be working on that classroom? Hold on that's not an ordinary classroom, that's the lab! This is odd…" Fae said.

"Maybe they're working at the lab Fae, what's so odd about that?" I asked, confused.

"That's the lab where students have classes! There is a special lab where only the professors work! I seriously doubt that someone's having classes right now, at hours like this! I have to figure out what's going on." With that, she walked towards the lab, I was following her. The doors had a small window where we could see through. As Fae and I approached, we watched carefully so that we wouldn't get caught. The people inside were definitely students and they were talking about something. Along with them, a cage was visible with a lion cub inside, terrified. Fae was hearing every word cautiously.

"Some of the Seekers might be here, we have to be careful."The female student said.

"Yes, I know. If something happens, we can always spell this lion under our control as we did with the other Animals we captured here in Oz. Others, we had to kill, we had no choice. Since the Wizard doesn't care about them, why wouldn't we capture them and spell them to be in our side? It's an advantage for the Rebels. I can't wait to put my hands on Enigma."said the male student.

Seekers? Rebels? Enigma? What were this people talking about? I felt so confused, but when I looked at Fae's face I saw horror, dread upon hearing those words.

"Fae, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Fiyero, go away." She stated.

"What? No way I'm leaving you here!" I stated.

"Please, you have to leave! Just do it, Fiyero get out of here!" she shouted.

Then, we heard those students approaching the door, their faces were suspicious, it wouldn't be for less since Fae shouted at me, and before they could come out, she stormed into the lab "Let that lion cub go right now!" she said, fiercely.

"And who might you me?" the female student asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Fae said and suddenly a ball of fire emerged in her right hand.

"Looks like we have a Seeker to play with!" the male student said, grinning at the female student.

"Yes! And she brought a friend! I'll enjoy this." Said the female student and then, she threw her magic at me. I covered my head, preparing for the worst. But nothing happened. When I looked up, Fae was in front of me, clearly protecting me. I realised she threw her fire ball to the girl to avoid me getting hurt.

"Fiyero, grab the lion and run away from here, go to the woods!" Fae said while she was fighting with those people. Those people, the Rebels.

And so I ran through the woods with the lion cub. The pouring rain and the thunders weren't much of a help and this lion was more terrified than ever. I had to find a safe place. After running a little more, I found a den "Go, little lion, you are free now." I saw the lion entering the den and I run back to Fae. I wondered what was happening.

When I approached the buildings again, I didn't even have to enter. I saw Fae being projected out of the windows of the lab. When I saw her lying on the ground, struggling to get up, I knew I had to protect her somehow, I couldn't stand see her being beaten this way. We were in the college gardens and I saw a shovel not very far from where I was standing, so I quickly took the shovel and when I saw the female student approaching Fae, ready to attack her again, I appeared behind her and hit her hard in the head with the shovel, knocking her out. I hurt a girl, I would never do that but this was an extreme situation. Then I realised I didn't just knocked her out, I had just killed her. I had to do it, I couldn't let her kill Fae.

"Fae, are you alright? Talk to me!" I said, desperatly.

"I'm okay." She said while I helped her getting up. "Yero you have to get out of here, it's not safe! I'll be fine, just go!"

"No! I refuse to let you out here! And after this, I deserve an explanation." I stated.

"Yero—"

"Fae, shut up! Let's just get out of here!" I said. "Together." Then, I lifted her and carried her in my arms.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" she said, furiously "I can walk by myself you know."

"I know, but you are hurt, just let me help you." I said.

"Alright, fine. Is the lion safe?" she gave in and asked me.

"He is, I promise." I responded.

"Good." Fae said. As I ran through the woods, I noticed Fae looked over my shoulder and said, scared "Yero, the other Rebel, he's after us!"

"What—' AAAAAHHHHH" we both screamed when we were hit by a magical attack and thrown away, in opposite directions. I flew backwards and hit a tree. As pain coursed through my back, I watched, horrified, as Fae fell into the Suicide Canal. I saw the Rebel trying to drown her so, despite the pain, I launched myself at the Rebel, trying to break his neck but the guy was a tough one. I dragged him out of the water, and we fought, punching each other. I could feel blood draining out of my nose but I didn't give up. Then, the Rebel muttered something and suddenly I felt my body being burnt, but there was no fire, I noticed. Yet, I screamed in pain and fell into the ground. I looked at the Rebel, he was grinning maliciously at me and turned around, walking towards the Suicide Canal. I wanted to help Fae but there was nothing I could do.  
I was in pain, but I was more worried about Fae, I didn't see her, though. The Rebel looked confused by her missing when suddenly, she emerged from the water and threw a shockwave at him. The Rebel was thrown away as I was. He fell on the ground and he was struggling to get up, however it was too late to even try. One of the trees fell on him. Finally the spell broke and I felt pain no more. I could see the blood under the tree. That guy was dead.  
I got up fast and ran towards Fae as I saw her fall into the ground. I approached her, she was unconscious "Fae? Please talk to me! Fae!" I shouted, desperately. I tried to save her by pressing my hands up and down to her chest and doing mouth to mouth resuscitation. I tried to find a pulse but none came. Tears fell from my eyes. "Fae, please don't leave me! I… I love you…"

 **Does that count as a cliffy? I think it does ;)**


	10. Time to rest

**Hello everyone! One more chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: ah let me see… nope, not mine.  
**

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes and found herself lying in a bed. She looked around, her vision a little hazy but she recognised the place she was in as a hospital. Then a nurse came inside the room "Oh my, you're awake, I'm going to call the doctor!" with that, the nurse left. However, Elphaba hated hospitals, so she just wanted to get out of there. She struggled to get up, neither her headache or the wires attached leaving.

Fiyero was in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for news, and was half a sleep when he heard someone running through the halls, causing him to fully wake up. Then, he saw the nurse entering the doctor's office and said "Doctor Mills, she's awake!" When Fiyero heard that, he got up and sprinted the halls towards Elphaba's room. The doctor and the nurse were following him "Sir, wait, you are not allowed to get in the room without permission!" the doctor shouted but Fiyero ignored. He just wanted to know how Elphaba was, he wanted to hug her so baddly, he wanted to be sure she was alright, the rest didn't matter.  
When he entered the room, he saw her sitting on the bed struggling with the amount of wires connected to her, desperately wanting to get rid of them though a terrible pain coursed in her left elbow and in her right leg. He approached her "Fae?" then, she looked at him "Yero? Oh Oz Yero, are you alright? How did I get here? Where are the Rebels?"  
He touched her lips with his finger "Shhhh… Fae, it's okay now, we are going to be just fine." He said and then he hugged her and she responded immediately.  
Right after, the doctor and the nurse came in "Sir, I need you to leave now, I must see how she is." Said the doctor.

"But I need to be with her! I was so afraid about losing her!" Fiyero said.

"You were?" asked Elphaba, innocently.

"Well humm… yes of course Fae, we are friends!" Fiyero replied, blushing a little.

"Sir, you must leave the room…" the doctor said, once more but Fiyero didn't want to leave.

"Yero, go. I'll be fine." Stated Elphaba.

"Okay, I'll be outside." nodded Fiyero in agreement. He head towards the waiting room sighing in relief that Elphaba was awake. It was 4:30 am, Elphaba had been unconscious for four hours but to Fiyero it seemed like weeks.  
Twenty minutes later the nurse came to Fiyero "She is fine now. She had a little fever and a headache though she has some bruises on her right leg and she also broke her left elbow. But I assure you that she is going to get better."

Fiyero nodded "Can I see her now?" he asked.

"Perphaps you should go to the university and get some rest young man. You can come in the afternoon, the doctor will probably give her permission to leave by that time." The nurse stated.

"Yes, but I want to stay with her, I really do, I like her so much." Said Fiyero.

"I understand, believe me. But since you insist so much, you can go see her now but I'll call you to leave later, she needs lots of rest." The nurse stated.

"I know, thank you." Fiyero nodded and walked towards the room were Elphaba was.

Elphaba heard the door being opened "Yero, you're still here? You should go to your dorm and get some rest."

"No, I'm not leaving this place without you Fae." He said.

"But I'll be fine here—'" she retorted.

"Fae, I saw you trying to get rid of the wires. I know you hate hospitals. You need to rest and I know that If I go, you'll find a way to escape, so I'm staying here with you." Stated Fiyero.

"Why Yero?" she asked.

"Why what Fae?" he asked.

"Why do you bother staying with me after what happened?" She asked and then she gasped when she noticed a dark spot on his cheek. She stroke his cheek "I'm so sorry that I got you involved in this, Yero…" her voice was hoarse and he could see tears forming in her eyes "I guess I'm a commotion, the thing I do better is to cause pain to everyone I care about—'"

He cut her off "Why do I bother staying with you? Because I care about you Fae! I'd never leave you, never! Yes, I deserve an explanation about what happened because I'm very confused but we'll talk about it later. And you're not a commotion, not at all." He pulled her into another hug and she reciprocated. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before he gently kissed her forehead. Elphaba blushed, but she felt protected by the prince. Fiyero refused to leave her, he wanted to stay with her. She new they were friends but why did he care so much? A hundred thoughts coursed through her mind.

"Lie down, you need to rest." He stated.

"So do you." She responded.

"Then we'll rest together." He said, stroking her cheek. Then he got up and sat in a chair close to the bed, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

Elphaba saw him struggling in the chair. She wanted to call him to come to the bed and lie down by her side but that would sound a little awkard and she was very shy. Despite him being so worried about her, she still tought that even if she called him to lie down by her side, he wouldn't do it because no one would ever want to sleep with an artichoke. But if she did not try, she would never know.

"Yero?" she asked.

"Yes, Fae?" he replied.

"Humm, well…" she felt her cheeks burning "I see you're not comfortable in that chair and you need a good rest too so… you can lie down with me, if you want." She offered.

He looked at her for a few seconds that to Elphaba, seemed hours, and grinned "Okay." He said and moved closer to the bed and lay down with her. Both of them were blushing but approached each other and he put his arms around her, her head in his chest. She felt butterflies in her belly. No words were spoken and they drifted of to sleep.  
A few minutes later, the nurse came to check up on them. When she saw them together she thought about waking up Fiyero and tell him to leave but then again, she realised that it wouldn't be worth since he was so worried about her so she let him stay and left the room.

The day after, not exactly the day after but six hours later, Fiyero woke up and looked down at Elphaba. She looked so peaceful in his arms, she looked like an angel, he tought. He stroked her hair and then, she woke up "Good morning sleepy head." He said.

"Good morning." She tried to stretch but she whimpered due to her broken elbow "Be careful." Fiyero said while helping her sit. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel much better now, despite my elbow. And how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"What about the Rebels? Did we finish them off?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, we did, we are going to be okay now." Fiyero stated.

 _Oh Yero, you're so wrong_ \- Elphaba thought "Maybe for now, but it won't last." She said.

"What do you mean Fae?" Fiyero asked, concerned.

"There are more of them out there. When the rest of them find what happened last night, they will be very pissed off and…"

"And what?" asked Fiyero.

"Forget it Yero, it's nothing." Elphaba responded.

"No, I want to know! Why do you call them the Rebels? And who are the Seekers? And what about Enigma, what the hell is that?" he asked.

"Listen Yero, I—'" she tried to explain, but then she heard footsteps, people were running through the halls and they were getting close to Elphaba's room, she realised. And then, someone stormed into the room "EEELLLPPPHHHIIIEEE!" Galinda squealed and hugged Elphaba with all her might. Behind her was Shaun, Nessa and Boq. Fiyero got out of the bed, a little embarassed "Elphie, I was so worried about you, you didn't show up at the dorm last night and we looked for you everywhere, what happened?" Then Galinda looked at Fiyero "And what about you, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied.

Elphaba was confused "How did you guys even know that Fiyero and I were here?"

"We knew this morning. Madame Morrible told us, she got a letter from the hospital, explaining your situation." Nessa explained.

"Yes, so we came here as fast as we could. How are you guys?" Shaun asked, concerned.

"We are fine, don't worry." Replied Elphaba.

"What happened last night anyway?" asked Boq.

"We had an unforeseen situation. Fiyero and I were exiting the library last night, the power went down and we didn't see the stairs in time, so we fell. I ended up in a worse situation and Fiyero carried me to the hospital." Elphaba lied, except for the last part. After what happened, despite the pain he carried her to the hospital. Fiyero looked at her and raised his eyebrows and she glared at him. Boq, Galinda and Nessa seemed to believe, but Shaun knew Elphaba to well and he knew something else had happened but he pretented he did believe, he didn't want to bother Elphaba or Fiyero with an interrogatory that moment.  
Right after, the doctor came inside "Oh, I see you two got visits. Well, now I need you to leave, I'm going to see how Miss Ephaba is and maybe she will be out today."

"Thank Oz." Elphaba muttered.

The others stepped out of the room and waited. Then Elphaba came out and they went for lunch. After, they walked towards the dorms.

"Don't worry Elphie, I took notes of the classes you missed this morning." Galinda assured.

"Wow, you really took notes? That is so not Galinda." Elphaba replied.

"Elphie, I now I'm not a brain like you but I want good grades too, okay? And I know you hate missing classes, so I took notes for you, that's what friends are for, to help each other." Stated Galinda.

Elphaba nodded "Yes, you're right. Thank you." She started to pack her bag with books for her sorcery class with her free arm.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Galinda, stopping Elphaba "Elphie you need to rest today!"

"Glin, I'm tired of resting! I hate doing nothing, you know that!" said Elphaba.

"I know, but Madame Morrible warned me this morning that there was no class this afternoon, she said she had some issues to take care about." Stated Galinda.

"What kind of issues?" asked Elphaba, suspiciously.

"I have no ideia, she just said there would be no class this afternoon." Responded Galinda.

"Humm, I see." Said Elphaba.

"Look, I'm going to clean the mess I made this morning, you see, I accidentally dropped a plate and I didn't have time to clean it because I was late for class. If you need anything, just call me." Galinda said.

"Okay, thanks Glin." Said Elphaba.

"You're welcome." Said Galinda before heading to the kitchen.

Elphaba would not tell the truth, she couldn't, not now anyway. She couldn't put her friends in danger as she already put Fiyero. She knew the Rebels were coming after her to kill her and Shaun and now Fiyero had been involved. She would just keep her mouth shut about what happened and she hoped Fiyero did the same.  
She remembered last night constantly. She felt guilty for dragging Fiyero with her but then again, she wasn't expecting to find Rebels. Fiyero saved her life. She owned him, so she would not involve him anymore in her problems. She remembered study sessions with him, when he was focusing on studying, she looked at him, quietly. Such a handsome boy he was, his sapphire blue eyes, that smile that melted her… and he wasn't shallow and self-absorved as he claimed to be. Why did he pretended to be those things anyway? She didn't know, but she would find out.  
The green girl realised that she really, really liked him. She couldn't say 'love him'yet because it were such strongs words and she wasn't sure about her mixed feelings but she was absolutely aware that he would never return the feelings for her, so she would just try to forget. She would shut him out in order to save him, as much as it hurt, she wouldn't allow anyone to harm him. Or her friends.  
The problem was, Fiyero was expecting an explanation.

 **Reviews make me happy!**


	11. A letter from the Emerald City

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay updating Enigma but I was busy with finals. When finals finished (thank goodness!) I went on vacation to Lisbon, Setúbal and Algarve (Portugal) and it was amazing as usual. Now I'm back home again (Porto, Portugal) with a new chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wicked.**

* * *

The day after, Shaun and Elphaba found themselves alone in his dorm, the perfect oportunity to talk about what happened, they just had to be careful with Madame Morrible because it was forbidden for girls to be in the boy's dorms and vice-versa, even if they were siblings.

Elphaba explained what happened, at least what she remembered.

"Fiyero will want to know the truth." stated Shaun.

"Oh, that's new." replied Elphaba, sarcastically.

Shaun ignored her sarcasm "How are you going to tell him?"

"I won't tell him. I'll just shut him out." responded Elphaba.

Little did they know that Fiyero was walking through the halls and when he heard Elphaba's and Shaun's voice, he approached the door silently and listened, carefully.

"You can't shut him out forever. Now that he has experienced what happened..."

Elphaba cut him off, clearly irritated "What am I supposed to do Shaun? To let him join this fight? No, he stays out of this, I don't want him to die because of me!"

Shaun looked at her.

Elphaba continued "Put yourself in my place Shaun, would you tell Galinda? Would you put her in danger?"

"No, of course not!" Shaun protested.

Elphaba nodded "I thought so."

"But he deserves to know, anyway, that's what I think. I know he won't rest until he knows the truth." stated Shaun.

"Oh yeah, so I should also tell him that I had been abandoned by my father, the Governor of Munchkinland because I'm the one responsible for my mother's death, that I found my younger sister Nessarose and it's because of me that she's the way she is? That I had been adopted by wolves and lived on the run for years? That we are fighting Quox because of some jealous jerk who only cares about himself and the power he can get by possesing Enigma? That he was the one who killed his own brother and is ready to kill us all? That I experienced the horror of our true family being killed right in front of us? If he gets that machine, we are doomed, Oz will belong to Quox!" Elphaba snapped.

Fiyero listened to everything, still trying to process the new information. So Elphaba wasn't from The Glikkus, her surname wasn't Stryder and she wasn't really Shaun's sister. She was Elphaba Thropp, the eldest daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland was the Thropp Third Descending.

Now this was Shaun's time to get irritated "Sweet Oz Elphaba, calm down! Just tell Fiyero the truth. Ask him to make it a secret so that Galinda, Nessa and Boq won't know. This will stay between the three of us."

Too late. Galinda and Shaun were closer know and she wanted to go to the cafe with him to get a snack, so she walked to the boy's dorms and found Fiyero with his ear pressed against the door.

"What are you doing eavesdropping on people like that? That's impolite!" said Galinda.

Fiyero was startled by her presence "Shut up Galinda, I have to hear this!" he replied.

"Hear what?" asked Galinda curious.

"I'll tell you later, just don't interrupt me now." said Fiyero.

Elphaba sighed "I don't know… Well maybe you're right. I'll go talk to him now."

"I'll go with you." stated Shaun.

Before Fiyero and Galinda had time to run, the door swung open. Elphaba's face went pale when she saw the two of them. Shaun's eyes went wide.

"We were just wondering if you guys would like to come with us to the cafe…" Galinda made up an excuse, trying to make it real but failing miserably.

Elphaba was skeptical "How long have you been in here? How much did you hear?"

"We heard nothing at all, as Galinda was trying to tell you before, we were approaching the dorm to invite you for a snack at the cafe." Fiyero tried.

Shaun knew better than that. However, he was speachless, he opened his mouth but no word came out.

"Don't fool me Fiyero, I'm not that stupid." responded Elphaba.

Fiyero knew he had no choice "Okay, I heard everything. But Galinda didn't!"

"Now, I'm curious too! What's going on here, why are you hidding something from me? Oh I know… Elphie's got a secret boyfriend and she won't tell me because she doesn't want me to give her a makeover! Oh Elphie you should have told me earlier, I just bought a new eye shadow box! It will look lovely on you!" said Galinda, excited.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes "Galinda no, I don't have a secret boyfriend!"

"Oh no, he broke up with you already?" Galinda asked.

"Galinda, you know very well I never dated! Geez!" replied Elphaba.

"Might as well tell her the truth." Stated Shaun.

"And endanger my best friend too?" replied Elphaba.

"El, we can't hide this forever, you know that. We will keep it between the four of us. Boq and Nessa will stay out of this." Said Shaun.

"Make sure they aren't hidden somewhere listening!" exclaimed Elphaba.

"No worries, they're in the gardens, I saw them there." Interjected Fiyero.

So they re-entered the dorm and explained everything, detail by detail to Galinda and Fiyero about the trouble with the Rebels that night and about Shaun and Elphaba's life so far. In the end, they were speachless. Minutes of silence ruled the dorm. Then, Fiyero decided to interject.

"Fae, I don't want to stay away from you." he stated.

"You'll have to. For the greater good." she responded.

"No Elphie, I'm determined to help you and Shaun! We are friends! Best friends!" she corrected "We'll figure this out together. Don't shut us out." responded Galinda.

"El is right. We just told you the truth because we had no choice. We don't want you guys to be involved in this. As much as I like you Galinda, just… just don't interfere." Stated Shaun.

"I won't leave you guys that easily and I know Fiyero agrees with me. We will be in this together, no matter what!" stated Galinda.

"Please Galinda, I beg you to stay out of this!" Shaun responded.

"I won't." she stated, determined.

"Neither will I, that's for sure." stated Fiyero.

Elphaba rolled her eyes "The two of you don't have a clue what you're getting into." She said.

"Fae, there is actually an odd situation I want to discuss with you. You see, when we where fighting the Rebels, you were projected through the window of the lab, remember?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, I remember that part. What's with it?" she asked.

"Well, the windows have already been replaced and we didn't noticed. We know that the production of the glass is made in the Quadling country which is five days from here. Only two days have passed since that night. It was impossible to get the glass so early, right?" explained Fiyero.

"Wow that was clever for a brainless." Shaun joked. Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero glared at him. "Sorry, I was just kidding!" exclaimed Shaun while putting his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

Fiyero continued "And the bodies disappeared. I haven't heard a single student talking about deaths or brokens windows since what happened."

"Someone watched us while we were fighting and that someone wanted to hide the crime scene so that the other students wouldn't suspect a thing. Somehow that someone managed to replace the windows. Perhaps with magic. And then, removed the bodies." Supposed Elphaba.

"Are you sure El?" asked Shaun.

"Well I'm not sure but I think that it's a strong guess, I'd say." Elphaba replied.

"Then, shall we check the crime scene?" suggested Galinda.

"Let's go." said Fiyero.

When they were exiting the dorm's building, Boq and Nessa appeared. "Hey guys, what about a dinner tonight at the cafe?" Nessa suggested.

Shaun hesitated "Humm, well…"

"You are not going to say no, are you?" asked Boq.

Galinda interjected "We wouldn't miss it!"

"Good, than it's settled." Said Boq.

Nessa turned to Galinda "Galinda I bought a new fashion magazine and I thought we could read it together, it seems to have some interesting products, wanna go to my dorm?" she asked.

Galinda hesitated at first, she really wanted to see the crime scene but she couldn't deny a fashion magazine so she decided she would talk to Elphaba, Fiyero and Shaun later.

And you guys, wanna go for a walk?" asked Boq.

"Not now buddy, but we'll catch up later." responded Fiyero.

Boq seemed a little disappointed "Okay, I'll see you later then." and he walked away.

They approached the crime scene, inspecting it.

"It's going to be hard to find out who cleared this area." stated Shaun.

"Indeed." agreed Elphaba.

Minutes later, Madame Morrible arrived and she seemed excited. With all that excitment and the awkward way she walked, it looked little she was going break herself.

"Elphaba dearest, I have wonderful news! The Wizard wants to see you!" she exclaimed while giving the letter from the Wizard to Elphaba.

"Really? I can't wait!" Elphaba pretended to be excited for she new that it was part of her mission to manipulate his Ozness in order to end the Animal bans. She read the letter.

"Yes, you'll be going tomorrow morning so you should start packing your bags, the train won't wait!" replied Morrible.

"I will Madame, I'm very happy." responded Elphaba.

"I'm glad to know my dear, now if you excuse me, I have other issues to take care of." With that, Morrible disappeared.

Later that night, while the group of friends were having dinner at the cafe, everyone congratulated Elphaba for her achievement.

"Oh Elphie I'm going to miss you so much and you're going to the Emerald City, how cool!" exclaimed Galinda.

"Yes, I'm really happy. I'm glad Shaun is allowed to come with me." said Elphaba but sadly remembering how much Galinda wanted to visit the Emerald City, the many conversations they had about it. _I wish you could come with me Galinda._ – Elphaba thought. But no, she wouldn't endanger Galinda. It was better if she stayed at Shiz.  
After dinner, everyone went to their respective dorms. Except for Galinda. She said to Elphaba that she was going to Pfannee and Shenshen's dorm to borrow them the magazine Nessa showed her earlier, but that was a lie. She went to Fiyero's dorm, instead.

She knocked on the door and Fiyero answered "What is it?" he asked.

"Come outside, I do not want Avaric to listen." stated Galinda.

"He's taking a shower, he won't listen. So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Fiyero asked, curiously.

"Elphie and Shaun's departure to the Emerald city is tomorrow." stated Galinda.

"I know, I don't want them to go, especially Fae. Oz, what if something happens to her? I know she wants this but I don't want her to go, I want her here…" Fiyero realised he slipped.

Galinda immediatelly understood "Oh my Oz, you like her! And not in the friend way!" she exclaimed.

"What? No, ridiculous!" retorted Fiyero.

"I'm blonde, but not that stupid Fifi." Galinda said.

Fiyero had no way out and so, gave in. "Just don't tell her please!" he begged.

"I won't, I promise. And you won't have to worry about her departure either." responded Galinda.

"Why not?" asked Fiyero.

"Pack your bags Fifi. We are also going to the Emerald City tomorrow." stated Galinda, determined.

 **A review would be nice. Maybe tons of reviews!**


	12. Goodbye Shiz

**Okay I don't know why I didn't mentioned before what I'm about to mention, but what can I say, I'm a mess! So, I usually picture Elphaba a little bit as Willemijn Verkaik cuz let's be honest, Willemijn's features perfectly fit with a witch and she's very beautiful and has such a strong presence on stage!  
I imagine Fiyero as a tall guy, muscled, with sapphire blue eyes and dark blond hair, a sandy hair. His skin is light brown tanned. He does have the diamonds but only on his chest.  
Do I need to describe Galinda? No, I don't think so, we all know how the bubbly blonde is xd  
I think I mentioned how Shaun looks like in one of my chapters, but not with detail, so I'll say it again: Shaun has light brown tan skin, dark black windswept hair that is slightly curled, dark brown eyes and tall with athletic build.**

 **Disclaimer: ahahahahahahahahah dream on Catarina, dream on xd  
**

* * *

The next morning, Nessa, Boq, Galinda and Fiyero were reunited in the train station, saying goodbye to Shaun and Elphaba. At least, Nessa and Boq were.

"Goodbye Elphaba, I wish you the best of lucks." Nessa said while hugging the raven-haired witch. She hugged her back, feeling a pang on her stomach. Even though she didn't grow up with Nessa, it was still hard to believe that she was her sister, that she was right in front of her, hugging her.

"Thank you Nessa." Elphaba replied.

After the farewell ended, Boq and Nessa went inside the train station, to the little cafe in there meanwhile the bubbly blonde and the Prince watched Elphaba and Shaun stepping inside the train.

"Galinda, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Fiyero.

"This has to work. Now, discreetly, we are going to that bench back there and pick up our bags and enter another train carriage. We only have one minute left before the train goes, we have no time to lose." Stated Galinda so seriously that got Fiyero surprised.

And so they did. They waved goodbye once again to Elphaba and Shaun and disappeared from sight, moving towards the bench in the corner of the station and picked up their bags. They heard the horn sound which meant the train was going to leave "Galinda run!" exclaimed Fiyero, noticing the train was starting to move slowly but if they didn't pick up the pace, they wouldn't reach it in time.  
They ran with their bags whose were difficulting their running but they would not give up. If they started this crazy mission, they would end it.  
Fiyero wasn't wearing heels so it was much easier for him to reach the still open door of the train. Galinda wasn't so lucky.

"Throw your bags inside and grab my hand!" shouted Fiyero, while giving his hand to the blonde who was still running, helplessly since she was approaching the end of the station.  
In the last second and what appeared to be a miracle, she grabbed his hand and he pushed her inside with all his might. In result, she stumbled on him and everyone inside the carriage was staring.

They promptly got up, still gasping a little "High heels… I'm sure you ladies comprehend what's it like." Said Galinda, blushing a little.

The people stared at them for a little while and then went back to their previous actions.

"Ugh." Fiyero groaned. "That was a close one. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I was going to hurt myself badly if I hadn't catch your hand in time." She responded.

"Do you think Fae and Shaun saw us running after the train and entering it?" the Vinkun Prince asked.

"I don't think so. If they did, I'm pretty sure Elphie would've stormed a few seconds ago, demanding a reason why we were here." Stated Galinda.

"Yeah, you're right." Fiyero nodded.

They looked over the window to the other carriage and found the green girl and Shaun chatting. Then, they sat and silence ruled between them for a few minutes.

"Have you considered the possibility of something really dangerous happen to them?" asked Fiyero, suddenly.

Galinda looked at him "I hope nothing dangerous will happen to them. But if it does, that's the reason why we are here, to be there for them, to help them. Elphie and Shaun lived on the run all their lives while we were having fun and relaxing about everything. They helped us face the real world, I think. Now I see popularity isn't everything." The blonde stated.

"Yes, they definitely opened our eyes but we never experienced the real danger. I mean, I did when that thing with the lion cub happened but still… That happened once, not all my life. And I can't imagine the pain they felt during these years, especially when they lost their family. They need our support and help, I guess." Stated the Prince.

"I never had such a strong friendship with anyone before except for Elphie. She is the friend anyone would love to have. And you Fiyero, Shaun, Nessa and Boq, of course. They deserve to have people caring about them, they need to know they're not alone and no matter how many times they say we must stay away from all this, I won't." stated Galinda.

"I agree with you. We have a strong friendship. And at least, one of them caught fire." Fiyero said, grinning a little.

"Oh yes it did, lovesick." Said Galinda with a laugh "Why are we speaking like this anyway? So sentimental and realistic, I can barely recognize myself!"

"I don't know, I guess love makes us act like this…" he replied.

"I can't believe the scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus is saying something like that, it looks like a fairytail or something!" said Galinda between giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other carriage, Elphaba and Shaun were having a more serious conversation.

"What if the Wizard does not approve your offer? What if he finds out you're manipulating him?" a worried Shaun asked.

"I'll just have to find a way to make pretty good arguments." Elphaba responded.

"I believe in you El but I'm afraid something goes wrong… You think he could be involved with the Quox army or something?" asked Shaun.

"I don't think so. Why would he be? He's ruling Oz, living a luxury life, everyone adores him. If you want to know, I think he does not even know about these attacks. The Rebels manage to keep it a secret. He's just living the good life how it is, not suspecting a thing. That's what it appears to be, I hope I'm not proved wrong." The green girl responded.

"El you're so smart! You're probably right. The only thing he seems to be responsible of is about the Animal bans, which we've got to stop." The brown-haired boy declared.

"And we will. What he is doing is unacceptable. Jack could have got to Shiz with us, instead he stayed at the Glikkus. I hope he is okay, I haven't heard news from the Glikkus for a while." Said Elphaba.

"Yeah, I miss him. I miss the others too—'"

Elphaba cut him off "Let's not talk about that right now, okay?"

Shaun realized his mistake "I'm sorry El."

"That's okay. I just can't believe the Emerald City is five hours away from Shiz, I'm already tired of being inside the train." She replied with a hoarse voice.

"Maybe you should get some rest. Let's go to the rooms." He said.

"No, I don't want to go to bed right now. Maybe we could keep talking for a while…" she offered.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Shaun asked, noticing Elphaba's eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Tell me about you and Galinda. I noticed you've been a little closer the past few weeks." She responded.

Shaun's cheeks turned red "Well, yeah that's very true."

"So? Tell me more." Elphaba pleaded.

"EL, why are you so curious? You're never curious about something unless if it's about school!" Shaun exclaimed.

"I just want to know what my brother and my best friend are up to!" she retorted.

"Yes, we've been closer. I really, really like her." He stated.

"Have you kissed?" Elphaba asked.

"Shaun's blush intensified "No but I'll make it happen one day!" stated Shaun.

"Wow, so determined." Elphaba said, teasingly.

"Oh El, shut up! What about you and Prince Charming, huh? You are so predictable when you're in love, the way you look at him, the way you blush when you two are close to each other… You melt every time you're with him, it's so funny, you should see your own face! You just wish you could climb to his lap and kiss him fervently." Said Shaun, while simulating kiss noises.

Elphaba couldn't contain her blush but glared at him and spoke very seriously "Do you have a death wish, Shaun?"

He looked at her and realized he should shut his mouth if he wanted to stay alive.

Neither of Elphaba, Shaun, Galinda or Fiyero went to the carriage rooms. Instead, they stayed in their respective carriage's seats and thank goodness they did! Galinda and Fiyero had to be very careful if they didn't want to get caught.

The train stopped and Elphaba, being a light sleeper as she was, woke up and looked through the window. Five hours later, they had arrived to the Emerald City.


	13. Hilton Emerald Resort Hotel

**New chaptaaaaa!**

 **Disclaimer: you know.  
**

* * *

Elphaba and Shaun finally arrived to the Emerald City after a tiresome trip. They exited the train and waited outside the station for a carriage to bring them to the hotel that Madame Morrible had booked for them.

Little did they know they weren't alone.

"Shhh, carefully Fifi, they mustn't see us!" Galinda spoke while she and Fiyero were hidden behind a wall in the train station.

He sighed "I know that. What I'm worried about is where are we going to sleep this night! We haven't booked a hotel room! Are we going to sleep in the streets?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Fifi, I have everything under control, trust me." The blonde replied.

The carriage arrived and Shaun and Elphaba stepped in. When the carriage disappeared from sight, Galinda quickly grabbed Fiyero's arm and dragged him out of the train station. There were several people outside, probably waiting for their families, in the most expensive, exquisite and eccentric clothes ever, all of them in different shades of green.  
They took a look to the buildings and they were also green! The streets were full of stores, restaurants and joyful people everywhere. In the distance, it was possible to spot the huge and beautiful Emerald palace.

"Wow, this is incredible…" Fiyero breathed.

"Yes, indeed." Galinda completed.

"But we have a task to do." Fiyero stated.

"Yes, we have, that's the reason why I'm looking for a carriage." Galinda said while inspecting her surroundings "Oh, over there! There are some carriages parked over there, let's go!" she exclaimed.

"But we don't know where they went, the hotel they'll be staying at and now they disappeared, how are we supposed to find them?" Fiyero asked.

"No worries about that, the day before Elphie's departure, she told me the name of the hotel they will be staying at, we just have to ask the driver to lead us there." Galinda clarified.

"Oh sure, but we don't have a reservation in that hotel, remember?" The Vinkun Prince retorted.

Galinda sighed "Fifi, I have the most amazifying plan ever, you'll see."

Then, they walked towards one of the parked carriages "Hey sir, my name's Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and this is my friend Fiyero Tiggular" she said, gesturing the prince "and we need a ride to the 'Hilton Emerald Resort Hotel' but not right now because we need at least two hours to check the stores."

"Lady, I can't wait to hours for you, I have other things to do—"

Galinda cut the driver off "How much?" Fiyero looked at her.

"Huh?" was the only thing the driver said, looking at the blonde, confused.

"I asked how much do you want me to pay your for staying here two hours waiting for us." She clarified.

The driver looked hesitant but when Galinda showed the amount of money in her hand, the driver accepted "Thanks, we'll see you in two hours!" she exclaimed.

"Why did you do that? Galinda, we have no time for shopping right now!" Fiyero snapped.

"But the shopping thing is part of the mission Fiyero! How are we supposed to enter the hotel without using a proper disguise?" she asked, looking at him.

Fiyero thought for a minute "We are going to be like spies… I kind of like that idea, seems action-packed." He said, enthusiasm increasing within him.

"Sort of. We just need to know how their outfits look like…" Galinda said. When she noticed one certain store, she stated "Hey, look at that store, we must go there."

They entered the store "Good afternoon, can I help you?" the female employee asked.

"Hello! Yes, we are the new members of the 'Hilton Emerald Resort Hotel' staff and we need outfits." Fiyero stated.

The female employee raised her eyebrows "Shouldn't the hotel staff be the ones to give you the outfits?"

Galinda interjected, slightly nervous "Well, yes but there were no more outfits available and the staff did not have time to come here because they had other important issues to take care about so, we were told to come here since your showcase is so predictable…" she was rambling, those weren't the words she'd wanted to say.

"Well, our store does indeed craft outfits for workers of many different hotels… I crafted for that hotel before and I think I have a few outfits left in the warehouse. What exactly will the two of you be doing there?" the female employee asked.

"I'll be a waitress at the restaurant and my friend here is the gatekeeper." Galinda stated.

"Sure. I mean, what?" Fiyero earned a poke from the blonde.

After buying the outfits and other accessories, the driver led them to the said hotel.

"Fifi, you really look like a gatekeeper, awww!" Galinda squealed. "And that black wig suits you."

The prince sighed "Yes, I suppose that was part of the plan. But I sort of look like Avaric."

"You do. But what's important is that nobody will recognize us." Galinda stated.

"Yeah, with that readhead of yours, I'm sure they won't." Fiyero commented "Shouldn't you be going by now? Dinner time is approaching and I guess they need a waitress."

"Yes but oh, I almost forgot!" said Galinda while pulling out ID tags from her pocket "We need this." She said, giving one of the ID tags to Fiyero.

When he looked at it, he raised his eyebrows "Really Galinda? 'Fi'? I'm sure that I could use a better name!"

"It's just for tonight! And 'Fi' suits you! If I used 'Fifi' they would become suspicious." the bubbly blonde retorted.

"Whatever." He gave in and secured his ID tag on his chest. However, when he looked at her ID tag, he chuckled " 'Glinda'? Is that your fake name? You really think they won't suspect that?"

"Of course not! I am now 'Glinda the waitress'! The 'ga' is silent! It's a huge difference you know!" She exclaimed.

He snorted "This is going to be a long night."

"Probably. Well, I have to go, my clients are waiting for me!" with that, she disappeared.

Fiyero stood at the door of the Hotel looking around. Tonight would be a long night but tomorrow would be the big day. He wanted to be by her side, he wasn't anymore that shallow and scandalacious boy he pretended to be. No, because a certain green girl haunted his dreams.  
The hotel had a mini market close to it where Fiyero noticed two people exiting it, two people he knew too well: Fae and Shaun. They were walking towards the hotel door with some purchases.  
Fiyero cleared his throat at their approaching "Good evening." He stated, slightly nervous.

"Oh, good evening sir." Elphaba replied.

"The two of you are new here, I suppose." Fiyero asked.

"Yes, that's true." Shaun said "This city is awesome!"

"Indeed. Everything is green and no one points or stares at me with disgust. For the first time in forever, I feel like this is the place where I belong." Elphaba stated, her beautiful smile revealing her straight white teeth.

 _Oh Fae, I wish I could kiss you now_. The prince thought, mesmerized by the emerald goddess in front of his eyes. "Yes, everyone loves green in the Emerald City, I suppose." Fiyero said, struggling a bit.

"Well, we are going to dinner now and then, have a good rest since our trip was so tiresome and because we'll have a big day tomorrow. We will see the Wizard!" Shaun exclaimed and Elphaba looked at him. "Because my sister here, is probably going to be his grand vizier!"

"Shaun, people do not need to know about that since I don't know how things will work tomorrow." Elphaba said and then she turned to Fiyero "Well, it was nice talking to you, but we have to go! Bye mister… Fi?" Elphaba declared while looking at Fiyero's ID tag and then, grabbed Shaun's arm and dragged him inside, leaving Fiyero behind.

Galinda was in the counter when she noticed Shaun and the green girl. Not willing to waist time, she quickly moved towards their table "Good evening, here's what we have for dinner." She stated while giving them the menu.

Elphaba looked at the meals with interest while Shaun eyed Galinda "Nice hair miss… Glinda." He said and Elphaba raised her head at hearing the name and looked at Galinda, suspiciously.

Galinda blushed "Oh, that's so sweet , thanks." She said, struggling not to toss her hair how she usually did to prevent herself from being discoverated and ignoring Elphaba's gaze.

After they had chose their dinner, the blonde disappeared of sight, but stayed behind the counter, discreetly looking at them. She was lucky the restaurant wasn't full yet, otherwise she couldn't be keeping her eyes on them.

"I'm excited for tomorrow. Aren't you?" Shaun asked.

"Not excited, maybe nervous." The green girl replied.

"Oh, it will be a piece of cake! You can handle it El, I believe you will succeed." The dark-haired boy said.

"I hope so. I have to stop the Animal Bans once and for all. I'll have to make the Wizard see who the real enemy is and make him choose my side." Elphaba said before pausing a little. Then, she spoke again "He is not wonderful and yet, everyone believes in him."

"People don't have a clue about what's going on. And neither does he, I suppose." Shaun interjected.

"We have to find that machine as soon as possible. I wonder where it can be…" the raven-haired witch said, lost in thought.

"Are there any new clues?" Shaun asked.

"No, not really. But we suspect someone else is involved in this." She declared.

"That's true." Shaun said.

After dinner, they went to their room. As many hotels, the stewards had the room's keys for cleaning. When Fiyero and Galinda found a free room with no guests, discreetly, they robbed the keys from the reception and went inside the said room, after all, they weren't the only ones who were tired.

 **Where do you think Enigma could be? One thing's for sure, it is in a very faraway place… Stay tuned! Review please ! :)**


	14. Meeting the Wizard

**Thank you for the reviews, you're all far too kind!**

 **Temperatures will finally come down, thank goodness! I don't think I would last another day surrounded by this terrible heat!**

 **Chapter written in Elphaba's POV.  
**

* * *

"Where am I? Where is this place?" I interrogated myself. I looked around and I saw a dreadful scenery: everything was scorched. The only visible things were rocks and ashes.

The sky was dark grey and the only sound audible were flames scorching the ground.  
I panicked "Please, someone help!" and I ran with no destination.

After running a bit I found myself surrounded by four bodies lying on the floor, motionless.  
I approached one of them and I noticed it was Nessa's. Blood was dripping from her head and her body had several bruises "El-phaba hel-p me…" she said, her eyes were red, her lips cracked and her voice was hoarse.

"Hold on Nessie!" I responded desperate. I cast a spell learned by heart and I hoped it worked. Suddenly, one of the other bodies tried to move. It was Shaun's. He was struggling to breath, coughing blood. The other two bodies were nothing more, nothing less than Galinda's and Boq's.

I struggled not to cry, I tried to maintain myself as calm as possible, only, it was not possible.  
I gathered the bodies and with all the strength I got, I tried to perform a healing spell. That was when I heard someone screaming.  
I quickly turned around and to my surprise, I saw Fiyero standing. All his clothes were ripped, his body had several bruises and his left arm was covered in blood. But he wasn't alone, no. Someone was behind him, grabbing him and a sword was attached to his neck. It was dark and I couldn't figure out who that person could possibly be. Though, I paid attention to the person's details: short and curled hair, even more than Galinda's and shorter than Fiyero.  
Next to Fiyero and the mystery person was a figure with big ears and a snout. An Animal, what seemed to be a wolf.

"Miss Elphaba, you and your Seeker's friends asked for war. So here's the war! Muahahahahah!" The person cackled. Despite the fact that that person seemed familiar, I couldn't recognize the voice. It was a totally creepy and distorted voice.

"Wait!" I shouted but it was too late. To my dismay, the person sliced Fiyero's throat right in front of me and vanished. I screamed so hard that my lungs could explode.

I ran towards Fiyero, tried to find a pulse but none came. Then, my eyesight caught something and I looked to my left: hundreds of other bodies from children to elderly people were lying on the ground motionless.

* * *

"El! El, wake up!"

"Oh Oz, where am I? Shaun are you alright?" My whole body was sweating and I breathing was accelerated.

"You're at the hotel's room. I was on my bedroom when I heard you scream and I came here to see what was happening. That must have been a terrible nightmare." Shaun stated.

"It was. I… I…" No decent words were coming out of my mouth.

"It's okay and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Do you want to talk about it?" Shaun asked.

"No, don't worry about it, after all, it was just a nightmare. Everybody has nightmares in a while." I responded. I didn't feel like talking about the dreadful scene I witnessed.

"Okay then, we should get ready. We'll meet the Wizard after lunch at two o'clock. I'll knock when I'm ready." Shaun stated. I nodded in agreement and he left my room.

I stepped out of the bed and went for a shower. I thought about my nightmare very carefully: a scorched area, hundreds of dead people, among them were Shaun, Nessa, Boq and Galinda when suddenly Fiyero appears and an unrecognizable figure slices his throat and, to make things worse, next to them was an Animal. A wolf. And the wolf did not seem injured.  
Could this just be a simple nightmare or was it a premonition? And that person? Who was he/she, using a distorted voice? Why would that Animal want to help the creepy person killing all those people and my friends?

Nessa, my sister by blood who doesn't even know it. Boq, one of the most caring people I've ever known. Shaun, my joker non-blood brother. Galinda, my best friend. And… Fiyero… the one I fell in love with. Wait? Was I actually in love with the brainless? The truth was… my heart ached for him, it beat so fast every time I was with him. Shaun was one to tell me that I blushed fervently every time Fiyero talked to me or (innocently) touched me. I remember when Galinda gave me some makeovers to impress Fiyero and it was all fun and laughs. I hoped they were okay at Shiz, all of them.

After lunch, Shaun and I had twenty minutes to walk a bit through the city before our meeting with the Wizard. I remember when I talked to that gatekeeper, Fi, about how happy I was about being in the Emerald City because here, no one judged me, on one pointed or stared with disgust. Actually, the people were very kind and joyful. There were many street activities throughout the city such as selling products, mainly keepsakes, singing and dancing. Oh, how beautiful it was witnessing those majestic skirts swirling creating many shades of green.

And talking about Mr. Fi, he seemed a lot like Avaric in the outside but his eyes were completely different… He reminded me of Fiyero, oh, those sapphire blue eyes… But no, I would just probably be assuming things that were not true just because I was in love with him. Wait, in love with him? Oh Oz, here I go again!  
All these thoughts also remind me of the waitress, Glinda. 'Glinda' was very similar to 'Galinda', saving the part that the 'ga' was silent. And her hair was red but her eyes were still baby blue. Was there a possibility that Shaun and I were being stalked? By Fiyero and Galinda, both of them disguised? I remember how they did not want us to face all this war and Enigma thing by ourselves. Did they come to help us somehow? Nah, probably just my fertile imagination again.

That was when Shaun had the crazy idea of dragging me for a dance "You know I don't dance Shaun!" I protested.

"You danced at the Ozdust and you had fun." He replied.

"Yes, but I'm still a terrible dancer in terrible black clothes." I responded.

"Does that matter? What matters is the fun you can get with this!" he said while we were dancing.

"You're right. I wished Galinda was here and I'm sure you wished that too." I said.

He looked at me with a sad face "Yes, I wished that too. I have some money that I saved to buy her a dress though." His face brightened a little.

"I'm sure she will love it." I stated.

"Yes and it's obviously going to be green. She will love it because it's a keepsake from the Emerald City and it's a color allusive to you." Shaun declared.

"Oh Shaun, you can be so sweet sometimes." I responded.

"What are you talking about? I'm always sweet!" He said.

"Except when you make a bad joke." I replied.

"Oh, but that's just for teasing, you know that." He said.

After the dancing thing, we walked a bit more towards the Emerald palace, waiting for someone to call us inside. That was when a voice spoke "The Wizard will see you know!" the man exclaimed. We noticed he belonged to the Gale Force.

We made our way towards the palace's main door and when we entered, I became mesmerized. So was Shaun.

"Wow, can we live here like, forever?" He asked but not really meaning a question.

I chuckled "If the Wizard allows you." I replied.

"I'm sure he will want such a magnificent person like me in this castle." Shaun stated.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that way?" I asked, teasingly.

"You can become his grand vizier but you'll need someone to help you and that's when I go into action." He stated, proud of his words.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever you say. Just don't forget why we are really here."

"No worries, El." Shaun responded.

The halls were big and full of sculptures and masterpieces. It was visible that the Wizard loved art.

Then, we reached big golden doors, the entrance to the Throne room. When we entered, we saw a majestic chair but no one in there. I searched the surroundings and I saw no one, just a big golden mask "Uh… hello?" I asked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the mask suddenly moved and spoke, which scared the living daylights of me.

"Holy crap!" Shaun exclaimed.

"I am his Terribleness! Now, bow before me!" The mask ordered.

"I am Elphaba, your Terribleness! The one who is supposed to become your grand vizier!" I responded.

The mask stopped and someone appeared from behind it "Oh I'm so sorry, I thought it could be someone else, we have to be always prepared for surprises. I am Oscar, the Wizard of Oz, nice to meet you." The short and white haired-man presented himself.

"I'm Shaun, Elphaba's brother." Shaun declared, shaking hands with Oscar.

"So, Miss Elphaba, you came here to prove yourself worthy of being my grand vizier and make good! I want to give you a simple test for now. Madame! Bring me the Grimmerie, please!" The Wizard ordered.

I looked to another door at my left and I saw Madame Morrible coming in. What was she doing here? This definitely wasn't part of the plan.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, it is so nice to see you! And you too, Master Shaun." Morrible said, carrying the Grimmerie on her hands.

Shaun and I exchanged looks, clearly worried about this situation, there was something fishy about it.

"O Madame Morrible, what a great surprise!" I pretended "What are you doing here?"

"Madame Morrible is my new press secretary!" Oscar interjected "Now, let's start your test, shall we, Miss Elphaba?" he asked.

"Wait! I have something to ask!" I exclaimed.

Oscar looked at my and I noticed Morrible's fixed on me "Your Ozness, I do not know if you noticed but you probably didn't. The Animals are being banned and they're losing their capability of speech. If I am here to make good, there must be something we can do to help them, right? I think the Animal bans are incorrect, the Animals should have the same rights as we do." I pretended.

His expression changed "Well, you see, I'm very aware of that but there is nothing I can do." He responded.

"There isn't? But what happened to the famous sentence 'make good' then? If we want to make good, then we should stop the Animal bans your Ozness." I stated.

While I was discussing with Oscar, I noticed Shaun moving towards a big red curtain hanged in a wall. When he pushed the golden rope next to it, my eyes went wide: A huge cage with monkeys inside.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"This is not what it seems Elphaba!" Oscar replied.

I was so frustrated that a ball of fire born in my hands and Shaun pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it to Morrible "Don't make a sound your Ozness. I pretended everything just to caught you. I know since I was little that you are the responsible for the Animal bans and now I am threatening you to stop it. I know that you have no powers, you're just a façade." I stated. "Tell me your Ozness, do you have a clue about what's going on in Oz?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, scared.

"Do you know that we're being attacked by Rebels for some years ago?" Shaun asked.

"Who are the Rebels? I have no idea of what you're talking about!" Oscar responded.

"Do you, Madame Morrible?" I asked the old hag.

She didn't seem scared, in fact, it seemed like she was enjoying this whole situation "Oh Miss Elphaba, so smart but so naïve at the same time." Morrible said with an evil smirk on her face "I know very well what's going on. I know even more than you do." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This must be all new to His Ozness, what a shame. But it's not for me. I know Oz is being attacked by Quox. I know that your father, the Governor of Munchkinland, abandoned you because of what he thought you did to your mother and to your sister." Morrible responded.

 _What he thought? What did she mean? How does she know all this?_ I felt my head reeling.

"Oh yes, there is no doubt that your sister, Nessarose Thropp, was born with her legs all tangled because of the milk flowers but our mother didn't die because of that. Oh no, after you father kicked you out of the mansion that night, Melena Thropp was resting after giving birth to little Nessa, who was in a cradle next to her. I was watching the whole scene. I cast a spell on your mother and killed her, Elphaba." The old hag stated.

"What? No, this can't be… So, you've been watching me? Why?!" I screamed in tears and the fire in my hands ceased. I fell on my knees, lost and confused.

"Yes, I'm working with Malcom, Jeff's brother, the leader of the Quox army and that's because I am originally from Quox and all this search for Enigma will allow me to conquer Oz and throw the Wizard down and take his place, because the Rebels will find it first." Morrible cackled.

Anger built up inside of me and I quickly got up and threw a fireball to Morrible but she blocked my attack "Oh Elphaba dear, you'll have to try better than that to beat me."

The Wizard looked scared. It was obvious the he didn't have a clue of what was going on. So Morrible was the responsible for all of this. Genius, I had to admit. She fooled the Wizard, and she did it well. But she also fooled me. She stalked me for years! She knew about my past, she killed my mother, after all! And father didn't know. The Seekers didn't know. She orchestrated this plan very well.

Suddenly I felt another presence in the Throne room. A woman with deep red eyes, with pale skin and almost white hair made her entrance. She was around 25. Wait! I knew this woman! And she wasn't alone.

"Hey Madame, I didn't know we had more guests today." The creepy woman said, surrounded by Gale Force soldiers who were under her spell and two of them were grabbing two people who appeared to be Galinda and Fiyero "These two were spying outside, how impolite." The woman stated.

Shaun's eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat while looking at Galinda and Fiyero "It's impossible! I killed you two years ago!" I said to the creepy woman.

"No. Two years ago you killed my twin sister, Tory. I'm Sierra and I'll make you pay for that!" she stated.

"Galinda, Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Shaun asked, concerned.

"It's Glinda now! And we came here to help you… It wasn't on our cards to get caught like this…" Glinda spoke.

"Yes, we were the gatekeeper and the waitress. We just wanted to make sure you guys would be alright." Fiyero interjected.

"I knew it! You idiots, you shouldn't be here!" I shouted, nervously.

Morrible cackled and Sierra opened the monkey's cage and threw them a spell. Bat wings born in the monkey's back such as saber-toothed on their mouths. They weren't cute monkeys anymore, Sierra turned them into her minions.

"I said before I would revenge my sister's death Elphaba, and I will." She said and then turned to the monkeys "Get me Nessarose Thropp right now!" Sierra ordered and then, cackled.

"Noooo!" I shouted. My life was falling apart, slowly and painfully.

 **Dun dun dun duuunnnnnn! Cliffy for you, lovely peeps! I'm sure a review would spare Nessa's life!**


	15. Leo

**Doglover645: let's see what I can do for Nessa… *evil smirk*  
**

* * *

Sierra and the monkeys flew through the windows of the throne room, leaving Elphaba behind, lost, confused, angry, frustrated and every possible dreadful feeling in the world. To make things worse, that Horrible Morrible was still cackling.

Fiyero, wanting to help Elphaba, who was on her knees dumbstruck with horror written all over her face, kicked the guard who was holding him in the groin making him shout in pain. Despite the fact that the prince was handcuffed, he managed to turn around and slap the guard with his forehead against the guard's forehead, knocking him out. Other guards tried to grab him but Shaun took his sniper, shot at Fiyero's handcuffs and helped him knocking the other guards. Glinda finally managed to get up and ran towards Elphaba "Elphie, wake up from your day dreaming, Shaun and Fiyero need our help!" the petite blonde stated but Elphaba was so lost with all she was told by Morrible that she could barely move. She was frozen in place.

Upon seeing how useless was trying to communicate with the green girl, Glinda got up and pulled out the magic wand that was given to her the night in the Ozdust Ballroom, stretched it and cast some spells at the guards in order to help Fiyero and Shaun.

Elphaba's mind was about to explode. She was looking at the scene in front ot her but not necessarily paying attention to it. She was thinking about Nessa, her sister by blood but the one she did not grow up with. She had to save her and tell her the truth. The green girl would blame herself forever if something happened to the girl in the wheelchair.

When she finally got up from her day dreaming, she noticed Morrible approaching Glinda from behind, ready to launch her a spell. No, not Glinda either, nor Fiyero nor Shaun. Elphaba wouldn't allow that old fish harm her friends.  
She noticed the Grimmerie was with Morrible. _No, I have to steal it._ She thought. She learned with the Seekers that there was a super powerful spell book called the Grimmerie and it's spells where irreversible. If she cast a certain spell on Glinda… there was no way to save her.

"No, you don't!" Elphaba exclaimed and threw a spell that she learned by heart with the Seekers in order to stop the old hag.

Morrible was knocked down and Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie, flipped through it and finally found a spell that was able to put all the guards asleep. Too bad the spell only lasted for seven minutes.

Fiyero ran towards Elphaba and hugged her "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She blushed a bit at first and hugged him back "I'm fine. I have to go to Shiz, I have to save Nessa."

"I'll go with you." The Vinkun prince stated, firmly "And don't you even dare oppose me."

She had no answer for that, she knew he would not give up "Okay." It was all she was able to say, the raven-haired witch was still trembling. She never felt so scared in all her life.

"We are going too!" said Glinda and Shaun approved her decision.

Elphaba searched the throne room and spotted a broom in a corner "This will do it." She said, grabbing the broom. She cast a spell she found on the Grimmerie, a levitation spell.

Glinda waved her wand harmoniously creating a giant bubble. Shaun chuckled a little "Seriously Glinda?"

She glared at him "You can always go by foot if you want."

"I think I prefer the bubble." He retorted and stepped inside the bubble with the blonde.

Elphaba was about to mount the broom but something was bugging her and she turned to Glinda "Why did you change your name permanently?"

"I like how it sounds now. The 'ga' was a immature." She responded.

Elphaba rolled her eyes "Whatever you say." And then the green girl mounted her broom and looked at Fiyero who seemed, for the first time, insecure "Are you coming Yero?"

He gulped and said "I… I'm a little well… afraid of heights." He confessed.

"I'm sorry for that but you have no choice but to come with me in this broom." The green girl stated "Unless you want those guards to wake up and kill you, I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible."

Fiyero gave in and mounted the broom and grabbed the green girl's waist tightly from behind. She blushed at his touch but she was thankful he did not see it.

"Let's go save Nessa!" Glinda exclaimed and they left the Throne room.

* * *

Later, when Sierra arrived at Siz, she did not hesitate in cast some spells to scare the students. She destroyed some of the buildings and she didn't stop cackling "Ahahahah, this is so fun!" the red-eyed woman exclaimed.

Her minions, the monkeys were also messing around, destroying everything and killing students for sport.

Sierra left her monkeys have fun on their own and moved towards the buildings whose were yet intact.  
She captured one of the students who was running along with others who were screaming throughout the halls and asked him with a dangerous look on her face "Where is Nessarose Thropp?"

The student was shaking all over with fear "I d-don't know who are you talking about, I don't know her!"

The cruel Sierra killed the poor student in a blink of an eye, breaking his neck. She made her way towards another random student, this time, a female "Where can I find Nessarose Thropp?" the white-haired woman asked, her patience draining.

"You mean, the girl in the wheelchair?" the student asked, terrified.

"Yes! Where is she?" Sierra asked again, this time, in an irritated tone of voice.

"Last time I saw her, she was in music room, third floor of this building." The student responded "Please don't kill me." She begged.

"Too bad." The heartless Sierra replied and killed the poor girl, electrocuting her with her magic.

"Nessa, let's hide here." Boq said while pulling Nessa's chair. They were, indeed, in the music room, as the female student referred earlier.

There was a smaller door inside the music room who worked as a mini warehouse, where people keep the instruments. Inside that mini warehouse was a certain wall which was a secret passage. Nessa and Boq hid inside it.

Sierra stormed inside and looked around, cautiously and trying to find a glimpse of a wheel. She searched every corner of the room until she found the door to the mini warehouse.  
Like her dead sister Tory, Sierra was clever. She touched the walls, carefully, in order to find a secret passage since she was sensing a presence near her.  
When she touched the right wall, she smirked evilly and opened it "Finally we meet, Nessarose." The red-eyed woman said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Nessa.

"I am known as Sierra. Oh, nothing at all. I just want to kill you." She responded and looked at Boq "And your friend here will share the same destiny."

"Sorry to decline your offer but we don't feel like getting killed today!" Boq retorted.

"I didn't say there was an option to decline. I made myself very clear. Oh Nessa, your sister will be devastated when she finds out that you'll be dead soon." Sierra stated.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a sister!" Nessa retorted.

"Oh, yes you do." Sierra approached Nessa slowly and tapped Nessa's face with her hand ans stroked her cheek "The green girl, Elphaba, is our sister. She lied to you, she's such a coward. She doesn't come from the Glikkus and Shaun isn't her brother. They were both adopted when they were very young. You father was disgusted with your sister because of her skin and kicked her out of his mansion. And I can't blame the man since she looks like a lizard!" Sierra responded and experienced Nessa's punch "She does not look like a lizard!" The younger Thropp responded, angry.

Sierra stepped back "Very well. Such a shame she isn't here to witness your death!" the white-haired woman replied. It was possible to see a magnetic force born in her hands "Sweet dreams!"

Boq positioned himself as a shield in order to protect Nessa but both of them know they were going to die, nonetheless.

Suddenly a figure in a dark cloak appeared and grabbed Sierra from behind. He lifted her and threw her towards a wall in the music room.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The person replied. He was a boy around eighteen or nineteen. He helped Nessa and Boq escape while Sierra was struggling to get up.

The three people exited the building "Who are you?" Boq asked the boy.

He took off his cloak, revealing his face. He was blond, grey eyes and tall "I'm Leo."

In that moment, Sierra jumped of the window of the building and approached them "Look who decided to show up. It's nice to see you Leo."

"It's a shame I have to disagree Sierra." Leo replied.

"Now I'll finish the three of you off once and for all!" She raised her hand and was ready to launch a spell when she was suddenly shot by someone.

"Striiiiike! Oh Yeahh!" Shaun exclaimed while descending on Glinda's bubble followed by Elphaba and Fiyero on the broom.

"You brats!" Sierra recomposed herself and called her monkeys "Attack them, my minions!"

The monkeys came, flying through the sky and started attacking Elphaba and the others. Leo ordered Boq and Nessa to hide and so they did.

Shaun, Fiyero and Leo used snipers and swords to fight back while Elphaba and Glinda used their magical abilities.  
Sierra took the opportunity to go after Nessa once more when Elphaba appeared behind her and set her on fire. Elphaba knew Sierra was strong like her twin sister Tory and so she doubled the power of the attack. The red-eyed woman screamed in pain.

The monkeys were finally down and the group reunited again.

"How are you Nessa?" Elphaba asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. You have a lot to explain to me… sister." Nessa replied.

"I'm sorry. I lied to protect you but… It wasn't enough and it will never be enough." Elphaba responded.

"It's fine." Nessa replied.

Elphaba turned to Leo "Thank you for saving Nessa. Who are you?"

"My name is Leo. Elphaba… do you know those tracks the Seekers found and others they are still searching?" Leo asked.

"How do you know my name? What's with it?" the raven-haired witch asked.

"I am the one leaving those for you. I wanted you to follow them. I didn't know where you were and I wanted you to find me, that's why. I'm not working with the Seekers but I'm on your side because… Elphaba and Nessa, no one knows about what I'm about to say: I am your cousin and I'm the one who is keeping Enigma."

 **Our mysterious person finally showed up, Leo!**


	16. Lie after lie

**I'm incredibly tired but here it comes, chapter 16 !  
**

* * *

Elphaba froze at Leo's confession "You're what? Our cousin?" the green girl asked. The others were dumbstruck.

"That's right." The blond boy responded "Dr. Jeff was my father and he was your mother's brother. I've been looking for you for years Elphaba."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing "Why didn't you contact the Seekers right away instead of leaving tracks, Leo?" Elphaba was angry "Our lives could have been so much easier if we had found that stupid machine years ago! My family and other hundreds wouldn't have died!"

"You don't understand!" This time Leo got mad "I wanted to find you because you're the only one who can crack that code! My mathematic skills aren't enough!"

"There are many good mathematicians in the Seekers." Elphaba retorted.

"But none of them is you. I didn't know about your whereabouts but I left those tracks so that you could find me because I was sure and I'm still sure you can crack Enigma and find it's secret message. I did not contact the Seekers because if they all knew about this, they would all gather from the different parts of Oz and that would raise suspicion for the Rebels." Leo responded.

Elphaba admitted to herself that he was making sense "I see. So, you spent years trying to crack it but no success?"

"Yes. I found out that it's not only about math skills. Enigma has been cast a spell. Besides that transportation spell, I think your mother cast another spell which difficults the task of crack it's code." Leo clarified "Anyways, I'll explain the situation better soon, for now I think we should find a shelter. And I know one. Follow me, all of you."

"Just one more thing Leo." Elphaba said "Where is Enigma?" she asked.

"In the last place you'd imagine." The blond retorted.

Glinda created her giant bubble again, even bigger than the previously one since she was now transporting Nessa and Boq with her. Fiyero mounted the broom with Elphaba and Leo had a magical flying board strong enough to carry him and Shaun. Leo possessed some magic skills but they weren't as strong as Elphaba's.

They made their way towards the Thousand Year Grasslands in the northern Vinkus. There was a secret shelter where Leo himself, lived for a couple of years, far enough from the Seekers hideout in the Vinkus, situated in the Great Kells.

They moved with the possible maximum speed and in the discreetly way they could. When they arrived at their destination, it was two and a half in the morning.  
Everyone was tired and sick of this war. It was possible to compare this to two soccer teams running after a ball.

The shelter was an underground bunker which wasn't very small nor huge. It was enough for them. It did not have beds, instead, it had mattresses and blankets on the ground. There was also a compartment which was a restroom and a small counter with some food.

Everyone had a meal, obviously not those great meals as Glinda, Nessa and Fiyero were used to, since they lived all their lives relaxed, but it was okay to Elphaba and Shaun since they lived years on the run. It was also okay to Boq.

Afterwards, Glinda retired to "bed" like Nessa and Boq while Leo, Shaun, Elphaba and Fiyero went outside to talk. They sat on the fresh grass.

"So, your father, Dr. Jeff was my mother's brother… That was quite a shock at first. I never knew about your existence before." Elphaba commented "I heard your mother was a witch and she cast a transportation spell on Enigma so that anyone couldn't find it. Is that really true?" the raven haired witch asked.

"Well, indeed there was a transportation spell but my mother wasn't a witch. She wasn't the one who cast it…" Leo stated.

"She wasn't? That's not what I heard. Then, how did you end up with it? What's your story, after all Leo?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I was very young when it happened. I just remember being in the city with my parents when they presented Enigma to Oz and suddenly the buildings started to collapse on each other, people were running and screaming, others were dying because everything was on fire and the sky turned dark grey. It was a dreadful scenario. The Rebels's army was huge. There were, also, Tory and Sierra, the heartless sisters, as we call them." Leo said.

"They sure are heartless." Shaun commented.

"I also remember a strong woman who, to be honest, looked like a fish. I couldn't look at her in the eye, she was creepy." Leo continued.

"That's Horrible Morrible, headshiztress in Shiz, the Wizard's press secretary and Rebel. She fooled everyone." Fiyero said.

"I see. Continuing what I was saying before, my parents tried to run with the machine but Malcom, Jeff's and Melena's brother, was after us. Melena, your mother, was there too. My mother and father tried to stop Malcom while Aunt Melena ran away with me and Enigma. When we reached a corner in the Emerald City, Aunt Melena positioned Enigma and me and she said that I was destined to keep it safe. She said she didn't bring you to the presentation that day because your father Frex didn't allow you to go. You were about to be three years old just like me. She also said that one day, I would find you. People say that the Enigma story happened many years ago before we've been born, but it's a lie. It's recent, because we were born already. People wanted to forget it so badly that they made up the excuse it was many years ago. It was basically all our existence. This happened right before the Wizard took power. Before the tragedy in the Emerald City, he was just a wanderer throughout Oz." Leo finished.

"You were so young, how did you survive?" Fiyero asked, curiously.

"I was adopted by Animals and other humans." Leo responded.

"So, where is Enigma? Is it around here, somewhere?" Shaun asked.

"No, it's not in the Vinkus. You'll find out tomorrow, I promise. Now, I'm going to get some sleep, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Good night everyone." Leo said and left.

"I think Glinda might need someone to heat her up." Shaun said.

Elphaba smirked "Heat her up huh?" she teased.

"Oh shut up El. I'm sure she's not the only one who's going to get some heat tonight." Shaun teased and left, leaving Elphaba blushing.

She was still confused with all this. After all, this were such huge revelations. She lived lies. Her father didn't allow her to go on Enigma's presentation day. Her mother, Dr. Jeff and Malcom were siblings. Her mother was the one who cast the spell on the machine. Her father didn't allow her to meet her sister Nessa when she was born. Morrible was the one who murdered Melena and fooled the Wizard. She had a cousin she didn't meet earlier, Leo. Enigma's story wasn't well told. Lie after Lie.

All this thoughts reminded her what could possibly had happened to the Wizard and Morrible. Did he run away? Did Morrible harmed him? Was Morrible coming after us? Well, she sure was, there would be no doubt since that old hag was so determined in extinguish the Seekers. We would have to be prepared for any kind of surprises.

She thought about her family of wolves and the tragedy of two years ago, when the Seekers hideout in the Quadling country was attacked by the Rebels and they had succeeded in killing her family. Shaun and Jack were the only ones who survived, along with Elphaba. She thought about Jack. She wished he was alright. She missed the Wolf, she wanted to see him again.

Now there they were, Elphaba and Fiyero together in the middle of the grasslands. Only the two of them. Thinking about it made Elphaba's heart speed up.

"Why don't you go inside? Can't you sleep?" she asked Fiyero.

"Honestly, I can't. Everything that happened you know, it's a lot to take in. Especially for you." It was his response.

"Yes, it's a lot, but I can handle it." She responded.

He chuckled "Yes you can. You're strong Fae." Fiyero said.

They lay down together and contemplated the stars "This is beautiful." Elphaba stated. She realized she and Fiyero were rather close to each other.

"It certainly is. But if you think this is beautiful, I'm sure you'd love to witness the sunset in Kiamo Ko." Fiyero replied.

"Is that where you live?" the green girl asked.

"No, I live in the other Castle, in further south. But the sunset in Kiamo Ko is magnificent though no one lives there except for some keepers. They say that because it's more in the north of the Vinkus. The northern sunsets are usually better. We arrived a little late, otherwise you would have seen it even though, the view from Kiamo Ko is even more beautiful. Maybe because it's a castle." Fiyero said with a smile on his face "One day I'll bring you to Kiamo Ko." The Vinkun Prince stated.

Elphaba blushed. Thank Goodness it was dark "You would, really?"

Now was Fiyero's turn to blush "Yes, of course I would. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why you would bother watch the sunset in Kiamo Ko with me rather than with any other girl. I just wonder why." Elphaba responded.

"You don't know why? I'll show you why." He stated and captured her lips, gently. He wanted to take this step, he was tired of hiding his feelings towards the green girl. With her, everything was different. She was different, but in a good way. She was beautiful and exotic, smart, witty and so passionate. She was the girl of his dreams, though he couldn't believe himself. For all these years he just had fun with girls, not paying attention to his feelings and now, for the first time, he was… in love. Since their studying sessions, especially when she saw right through him, something no one ever noticed before, that trouble with the Rebels and the Lion cub. He tried to understand what he felt for her before jumping to conclusions. Wait, this means he though! The brainless could actually think!  
And then he understoond he fell in love… and he fell hard.

"What was that for?" Elphaba asked, confused and her face hot as lava.

"I can't ignore or hide my feelings for you anymore. I'm in love with you Elphaba." He clarified, rather nervous with her upcoming answer.

"No, that can't be true. You can't be in love with me. No one loves me, I'm green and a commotion!" Elphaba replied. She loved Fiyero but this couldn't possibly be true, he was out of his mind, going insane.

"You're not a commotion!" He exclaimed "And your skin, to me, is so beautiful… Just like you." He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb "And it's so soft."

"You're insane. You don't love me, you just can't!" Elphaba insisted.

"Why? Why can't I love you? Tell me!" Fiyero retorted.

"Because of what I am." She responded.

"Not what you are. _Who_ you are. "He corrected her "I think you're amazing. And if you say I'm insane, well that's sort of true since I'm obsessed with you Fae."

She blushed even deeper, she didn't know what to say anymore. It seemed so unreal that the prince she fell in love with, reciprocated his feelings towards her. He was obsessed with her, he said. She still doubted him but she was sick and tired of pretending she did not have feelings. She was human after all, and so, liable to failure.

"Is this really happening?" she didn't find other words.

"I guess it is." Fiyero smirked "So… I think it's fair enough for you to tell me how you feel about me." He said.

They were lying together, looking at one another illuminated by the lights of the moon and the stars.  
After his statement, she dared to kiss him and he immediately responded, embracing he, one hand in her back and the other one stroking her hair. One of her hands were stroking his back and the other one was caressing the back of his neck. She felt fireworks inside her.

After a while, they broke the kiss "I never meant to put you through all this." Elphaba said, breathless.

"I'm here because I want to, it was my choice. Despite everything we've been through, I couldn't be happier because you're by my side." Fiyero stated.

"However, what you and Glinda did was incredibly stupid." Elphaba replied but she was smiling.

"We were just a gatekeeper and a waitress protecting you and Shaun. At least, trying to." Fiyero responded.

"I knew you weren't shallow and self-absorbed as you pretended to be. So, why? Why did you pretend?" Elphaba asked and she noticed Fiyero's face growing with sadness.

"When I was fourteen, my older brother, Jarvis, died in an accident. He was with her girlfriend on something like a honeymoon. They were going to Gillikin in order to spend some time together when one of the wheels of the carriages accidentally broke leaving them exactly on the Great Gillikin Railway." He looked down sadly, before meeting Elphaba's eyes "They didn't have time to run. They were struck by the train while they were trying to escape. That's the reason why I started dancing through life and drinking because I wanted to forget all about it. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but I grieved alone in my room for weeks, at night." Fiyero stated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Elphaba said.

"It's alright. In fact, it feels like a weight fell of my shoulders. Thank you for listening Fae." Fiyero said.

She hugged him "You don't need to thank. I'm right here." She replied.

"I love you." He blurted out.

She was hesitant but she knew she loved him "I… I think I love you too." She responded.

A huge grin formed on his face and they kissed one more time, embraced each other and fell asleep.

 **Finally, some Fiyeraba fluff!** **I think we all needed that.**


	17. Thoughtful moments

**Chapter 17 !  
**

* * *

It was dawn and Glinda, surprisingly, woke up. Everyone was still asleep though. When she looked around the bunker, she saw everyone except for Elphaba and Fiyero, which made her panic a little.

She got up and went outside when she found the two love birds sleeping, Fiyero embracing Elphaba from behind. That sight made the blonde smile. She wanted her best friend to be happy and she knew that the Vinkun prince would make her happy. Glinda had never seen Fiyero so in love before: the way he looks at Elphaba, the way he worries about her… It didn't hurt anymore the fact that Glinda and Fiyero had dated and he wasn't truly in love with her, actually, he never had been and maybe Glinda never had been in love with the prince either. The time they dated was just mere fun. They weren't meant to be together after all. They would live a lie if they believed that to be possible.  
The blonde wish she could find someone who admired her the same way Fiyero admired the green girl. Perhaps one day.

The petite blonde went inside the bunker, towards the restroom and took a shower when she realized she wasn't in Shiz anymore, which meant, no professional shampoos. She would have to settle for a soap.  
No professional shampoos also meant, no makeup after. _Terrible. This is terrible._ Glinda thought.

When she finally got ready, she went outside for a walk, careful not to wake up the others and enjoying the view. Well, she tried to enjoy it since it was nothing more, nothing less than just grasslands. She could spot a herd of sheeps in the horizon and, among them, baby sheeps playing with each other.

There were just a few trees in the fields and so, she chose one and sat in the bottom of it, her back against the trunk.  
She closed her eyes and thought about everything she went through from the very start: When she got to Shiz, she thought she would meet girls like her, all giggling and popular but, obviously, not more popular than the bubbly blonde. Well, she indeed met girls like her, Shenshen and Pfanee, but she didn't spend time with them as she thought she would. Glinda expected someone like her to be her roommate but instead, she got stuck with the hideous green girl she met when Morrible was introducing herself at the center of the gardens, in the university. They wouldn't end up good, the two of them together, in the same room.  
When she got to Shiz, she was indeed the most popular girl and, as usual, a popular girl has all the boys around her. When she met Fiyero, she noticed he was perfect, the bubbly blonde was perfect so they were perfect for each other.  
In night of the Ozdust Ballroom, when Glinda gave Elphaba that hideous hat, barely she knew it would mean a step in their supposed friendship. When Glinda was given the wand by Madame Morrible who said that it was Elphaba's idea, she remembered how mean she had been to the green girl. That night, in the moment Elphaba started dancing, or tried to dance, Glinda felt bad so she joined Elphaba and remembered how much fun she had. That same night, in their dorm room, she recalled their trading secrets session and when she heard Elphaba's story, she became determined in make her popular and wanted by boys.

When Fiyero broke up with her because of Elphaba, she felt hurt and betrayed but she soon realized Fiyero wasn't the boy of her dreams. He was charming and handsome but they weren't perfect for each other as they thought. If he really liked Elphaba, then he had to prove it because the petite blonde wouldn't allow the green girl's heart be broken by the Vinkun prince.

Her proximity with Shaun had grown, which she was happy for. He was a great person and she was happy to have him as a friend but, did she really just wanted to be his friend?

She remembered when she and Fiyero found out about Elphaba's and Shaun's past and how, somehow, Nessa was involved, they realized how tough and painful it must have been. She recalled their crazy adventure of coming on board to the Emerald City, disguised to keep an eye on their friends and how they got caught but managed to survive the events.

Glinda realized she wasn't that spoiled and typical gillikinese girl anymore. She has changed since she got stuck with that strange group of friends.

"Hey." A new voice spoke.

Glinda looked at the source of the voice, who was Shaun "Hi." She responded.

"Did you see Elphaba and Fiyero? Looks like they finally admitted they like each other. I'm happy for them." Shaun commented and sat next to Glinda.

Glinda smiled "Yes, I'm happy for them too. A lot."

"It's strange to see you awake so early, the sun hasn't completely born already. What are you doing here all alone Glinda?" Shaun asked.

She looked at him "Ohh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep anymore so I came outside in order to get some fresh air."

Shaun looked suspicious and raised his eyebrows "Is that all?"

She didn't have a way out of this one "Well, I was just recalling every moment since I got to Shiz. This has been a mix of adventure and angst, I'd say."

Shaun eyed her, thoughtful "Yeah, you're right." He said and lay down on the grass "You never thought something so big was happening in Oz, did you?"

"No, I didn't. All my life I lived around luxury without thinking about other issues. I always got everything I wanted and I never been chased or attacked. I never thought something of this major importance was happening, to be honest." She replied "But when I got stuck with all you guys, it only made me realize how much I want to be with you. Elphie and you, indirectly, taught me so much about everything and I want to be by your side until the end."

Shaun laughed "Wow Glinda, the way you speak… I gotta say, you seem to have changed, really. Is the popular and spoiled "Galinda" officially extinguished?" the brown-haired boy joked.

"She is. Not everything is about popularity, you know." Glinda responded. They looked at one another and burst with laugh.

"But I still like makeup a lot!" the blonde commented.

"You also look good without makeup. You look more… natural, I guess." He responded and blushed.

Glinda's face also turned a bit red "Thank you Shaun." She said and hugged him and he reciprocated.

"What it this?" Boq suddenly appeared, scaring the living daylights of Glinda and Shaun.

"Boq, don't sneak up on people like that, it's impolite!" Glinda protested and let go of Shaun.

Boq laughed. Behind him appeared Elphaba, Fiyero, Leo and Nessa. But Nessa looked different, which shocked Shaun and Glinda.

"Nessa! You're walking!" Glinda squealed with enthusiasm. Some little details would never change "But how?" the blonde asked.

Nessa giggled. Her eyes were shining really bright "Elphaba, with the help of the Grimmerie, was able to cast a spell on my shoes to help me walk! Now, I don't have to be in a wheelchair as long as I wear them! I won't be a bother to you guys, anymore!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Ohh Nessa, you've never been a bother!" Elphaba said and the Thropp sisters hugged each other.

"It's nice to see this sisterly fluff after all these years." Leo commented.

"Indeed it is." Fiyero said.

"Anyways, are we ready to meet Enigma?" Leo asked.

"I guess we are more than ready. Can you tell us now where it is?" Shaun asked.

"Sure. I bet none of you has ever been in the Ugabu country before." Leo responded.

 **Finally, Leo revealed Enigma's hiding-place!**

 **If Fiyero + Elphaba = Fiyeraba, then shall Shaun + Glinda = Shlinda? Glindaun? Humm, what do you say?**


	18. Arrival to the Ugabu country

**Chapter 18 !  
**

* * *

After three straight hours of defying gravity, the group arrived to the Ugabu country.

They had just passed the border and sat in a small clearing in the forest, close to a stream. They had brought some food and decided to take a short rest after the meal.

The Ugabu was one of the most, if not the most, neglected country in Oz. No one seemed to care about that little country, no history books bothered to describe with detail the Ugabu's past. The only knowledge known about this country is their previous riot activity. And the poverty.

"Almost all of the Ugabu country is uninhabited, except for the norwestern corner. There's very few population, only about three hundred and seventy people. There's where I'm keeping Enigma." Leo commented.

"Wow, that's really a small population. Do the people know about that?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, they do. Though, they keep their mouths shut about it. Anyways, the Wizard doesn't care about them, he never cared about this country. No one does, as I said before. It's sad." Leo responded.

"What does Enigma look like?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh, it's like a small safe with many buttons and numbers." Leo responded.

"We know that it is in the city but, where exactly? I just can't hide my curiosity!" Shaun said.

"It's in a place known as "Cesspit", though it's not a cesspit in the literal sense. It's a place very close to the city where you descend some stairs and there are small waterfalls. Enigma is inside one of those waterfalls." Leo replied.

"Therefore, I guess we should be going, we have a machine to crack." Elphaba stated.

"That's what I call attitude, let's go!" Glinda exclaimed and the group prepared to leave.

Since the Ugabu was a small country, they only needed forty five minutes to get to the norwestern corner.

When they arrived, the scenario was shocking. It could be seen a small village, the dark-skinned people lying on the ground, dying of hunger, other people distressed to get some food for their children, diseases taking over the people's life. The only water available belonged to a small pond near the village since the water from the Cesspit mustn't be drink because it was sacred and oddly grey, almost black but not from the bottom or rocks under it. It was simply dark grey, according to Leo's explanation.  
A small child, who seemed to be unable to stand, was crawling and gently grabbed Elphaba's ankle, looking up at her, a sad smile on the child's face.  
The group still had some food and the green girl pulled out of her bag, a small tupperware with some pasta and tuna inside and fed the child.

"Here, little boy." She said while feeding him and the child smiled, which made Elphaba smile too.

The rest of the group decided to do the same with other children. Leo explained that he did bring food to the village but, most of the time, the food was bought with the low budget he had or stolen from shops.

"This is just dreadful." Glinda commented to Shaun.

"Yes… it is." He responded.

"Now that the Wizard is down, the Emerald City must be in a chaos. We don't even know about Morrible's whereabouts, which gives me chills." Elphaba commented.

Fiyero grabbed her hand and squeezed it "Whatever it is to come, I'll be by your side Fae." Fiyero stated, his warm smile melted Elphaba.

"I know." She responded, smiling back and stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Guys, you might want to visit Queen Ann. Shall we go to her palace?" Leo asked.

They might call Queen Ann's home a "palace", though it was not a palace since even the Queen was poor just as the population. Her house was just a bit bigger than the other houses and she dressed a little bit better.

"Queen Ann, I have some people you might want to know." Leo stated, entering her house.

"Hi Leo, it's good to see you." Queen Ann, a woman around her late thirties, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, smiled.

"These are the Seekers ma'am: Elphaba and Nessa, my cousins, Fiyero, Glinda, Shaun and Boq.

"Your Majesty." The group replied in union.

"Oh please, just call me Ann." The Queen said.

"Does this country have a king?" Fiyero murmured to Elphaba.

"I don't think so, otherwise, he would be here." Elphaba murmured back but Queen Ann heard them.

"I'm a widow." Queen Ann responded. "My husband died ten years ago while fighting for the Ugabu's rights but he was unsuccessful, unfortunately." She stated.

"I'm sorry for our behaviour, we shouldn't been murmuring about those issues." Elphaba said.

"It's alright, don't worry about that." Queen Ann said.

"How do you produce your own resources?" Shaun asked.

"Well, our resources are very limited. We have six cows to extract the milk and seven goats to produce cheese. We have an orchard of apples and oranges, only. We have some fishes in the pond but the families hardly eat in order to preserve that precious food. I also want to warn you about some blueberries here in the surroundings. Don't eat them, they're venomous." Queen Ann stated "Also, I saw from the window what you did and I'm really grateful for that."

"Our pleasure." Glinda said.

"Sorry for asking Queen Ann, it is none of my business but… Do you have kids?" Nessa asked.

The group noticed the Queen's sadness "I had." She responded "I had twins. One of them died of tuberculosis and the other was murdered."

Nessa felt bad "I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's alright. We never get completely over our children's death but we manage to survive. I still have my people and I'm glad for that. I'm also glad that Leo is here with us." Queen Ann said placing a hand over Leo's shoulder, showing the strong bond between the two.

"Queen Ann, we would love to help you somehow restore the rights in your country. We can't promise anything but we'll try our best." Elphaba stated.

Queen Ann smiled "Thank you." She said.

"Now, if you excuse us, we better be going, we have an issue to take care of." Shaun said.

"Enigma, yes I know. Go ahead." Queen Ann said.

The group exited her house and made their way towards the Cesspit. After so many years, the thought of finally find the longed machine was simply creepy.

After walking for a couple of meters, they found the said stairs and started descending them.

"I don't mind descending stairs at all, the problem will be ascending them." Fiyero commented while descending "Fae, you didn't bring your broom, did you?" he asked.

"No, I left it in Queen Ann's house. Walking a bit won't hurt you, you know." The green girl replied.

Fiyero nodded and sighed.

"I agree with Fiyero, this is going to be hell on the way up. What about your wand Glinda?" Shaun asked.

"I have it here with me but I refuse to make another bubble. As Elphie said, walking a bit, won't hurt you." The petite blonde said and tossed her hair.

Fiyero and Shaun looked at each other "Girls…" They said in union.

Meanwhile, Nessa was holding hands with Boq, descending the stairs with some speed and it seemed that her face would split in two due to her huge smile "I'm walking! No, I'm jumping! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

"Nessa, we have to be careful, otherwise we are going to get hurt!" Boq said.

"Oh Boq, if we fall, we'll get up again, don't worry!" Nessa replied.

"That's the joy I don't see every day." Leo commented with a small grin "It feels good to see  
people happy."

Elphaba understood what he meant. Leo, like her, lived years on the run and keeping Enigma safe in the Ugabu. The country wasn't exactly the most joyful place.

When they descended the staircase, they had their first look at the waterfalls. The water was indeed dark grey.

"Are you sure the water isn't contaminated?" Glinda asked Leo.

"I'm sure. That water is simply dark grey. Let me show you." Leo said and leaned forward in order to catch some water to his hand, and showed it to the others. There was no sign of contamination and the water was odourless "See?"

"That's weird." Shaun commented.

"As you can see, the water is clean and odourless as it should. And you don't need to get wet to get to the waterfalls because there's a path of rocks. Follow me." Leo stated.

When they entered one of the waterfalls, they spotted a red, rectangular shaped object, covered with buttons and numbers. Nothing too big, nor small. It was Enigma.

Elphaba's eyes were shining "Finally!" she exclaimed.

"It's all yours." Leo said.

The raven-haired witch moved forward and kneeled before the machine. Leo, Shaun and Fiyero joined her while Glinda, Nessa and Boq sat on the rocks inside.  
Elphaba touched and eyed the machine carefully, examining all the numbers and combinations she could try. Leo pulled out a paper and started writing down, along with Shaun, combinations while Fiyero observed Elphaba since he didn't have a clue about how he could help her.

"This is going to take a couple of hours, isn't it?" Shaun asked, though his question was more of a statement.

"Well, I took years." Leo commented "But I believe that you, Elphaba, will crack it very soon. I believe that the machine has a message for you." He said.

"I'm not sure about that, but we'll see." The green girl responded.

When Elphaba tried to push one of the buttons, it was supposed to go a little inside but, instead, it popped out again "What's happening?" she asked, confused.

"It must be the said spell I talked to you about." Leo said.

"Perhaps, you'll need this." Fiyero stated, pulling the Grimmerie out of Elphaba's bag.

Elphaba nodded and opened the book in order to find a spell that would help her crack it. After thrity five minutes, there was still no success. Glinda, Nessa and Boq almost fell asleep.

Suddenly, screams from the village could be heard, such as explosions. Fiyero exited the waterfall and saw the sky turning a bit grey.

"Guys, we have to get out of here." He said "I think… I think the rebels found us."

Elphaba let go of the machine and went to the place where Fiyero was standing. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on her broom and invoked it. She knew what would be the consequences of invoking her broom since the Rebels could spot it flying but she knew she had to do something before it was too late.

Fiyero thought correctly. The village was being attacked by the Rebels, fire and smoke everywhere. The families tried to hide. Some of them were lucky, others weren't.

Morrible was among them and when she spotted a broom flying, she smirked and followed it.

Glinda was forming her bubble to carry her, Nessa and Boq, Leo had his flying board where he carried Shaun with him and Fiyero mounted the broom with Elphaba. When they were about to start flying, Morrible appeared, soaring and descending slowly "Are you going somewhere?" the old hag was smirking, evilly. The Wizard was with her, imprisoned in a big bubble with dark sparks surrounding it.

"Let Oscar go!" Elphaba demanded.

"Oh dearie, I don't know if I want to, he looks so 'adorkable', inside that lovely bubble of mine." The old hag cackled.

Another figure made his appearance along with Morrible. He landed on the rocks, slowly and dangerously, he approached the group. When he got closer, Elphaba and Shaun gasped. It was an Animal. And a very known one.

"Jack?!" Elphaba said.

 **I welcome reviews!**


	19. Jack

**Well, I gotta say I love plot twists. LOVE THEM!  
**

* * *

Shaun and Elphaba froze upon seeing Jack along with Morrible.

"Elphaba… what's wrong?" Fiyero murmured to her, clearly confused like the rest of the team, except for Leo. He didn't know Jack but he knew that a spell had been cast upon him. The Rebels, secretly captured Animals and cast them spells so they would change sides and turn against the Seekers.

Elphaba and Shaun could tell the Animal looked different: spiky and darker grey fur, claws bigger than the usual and red eyes.

"I don't believe this... I…" it was her response.

"Oh, are you surprised? You should not be, after what happened that rainy night in Shiz." Morrible responded.

"So, it was you, after all. You removed the bodies and replaced the windows with magic. You watched the fight that night." Elphaba declared.

"That's right. And I have to admit Miss Elphaba, it amused me. You and your princie boy fighting for each other and saving the little lion… Watching you struggle with your life is paradise to me." Morrible cackled.

"So you and the Rebels capture the Animals and cast them spells in order to put them against us… How could you!" Fiyero snapped.

Morrible cackled again "Of course. If your former Wonderful Wizard of Oz didn't care about them, why shouldn't I use them as I want?"

"You old hag!" Glinda shouted, her wand in her right hand.

"Oh and Miss Galinda? Glinda? Whatsoever, I believe that wand belongs to me but, to be honest, it doesn't matter anymore. You can't defeat me anyway." Morrible stated.

"You killed my mother but… I won't let you turn Jack against us!" Elphaba exclaimed and raised her hand, preparing to launch a spell at Morrible but Jack growled at her and the green girl lowered her hand, looking at Jack.

"Your mother, Miss Elphaba, did what she shouldn't have done. She hid Enigma. She asked for war. So, I finished her off." Morrible stated and Elphaba clutched her hand "Also, besides your Animal former friend and the Wizard, I brought someone else with me."

Everyone looked up, the same direction Morrible was looking and at the top of the stairs, a figure was standing.

"Malcom…" Leo stated.

A man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes descended with a little help of a Morrible's spell which allowed him to soar as she did previously. The man had a dangerous look and with him, he had Queen Ann, her hands cuffed and her face had some scratches.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, finally. Leo, son of my brother Jeff. Elphaba and Nessa, daughters of my sister Melena. And the rest of the Seekers it seems. You are all so grown up." Malcom stated.

"Quit the formalities Malcom." Leo said "You aren't taking Enigma, even if the last thing I do is dying protecting it."

"Always so sure of what you say. So confident. It's a shame you won't be able to save Queen Ann and her people." Malcom replied.

That moment, Leo dismissed Shaun from his flying board and flew in Malcom's direction in order to attack him but he was stopped by Jack, who launched at him and bit his shoulder. Leo screamed in pain and fell of the board.

Shaun and Fiyero hurried up and ran in Leo's direction, from where he was falling, and caught him in time, otherwise he wouldn't have survived the impact against the rocks.

Jack was ready to attack them again when he was stopped by Elphaba, who transformed her broom in a bow and fired against the Animal. He made one of his typical wolf noises and fell on the water next to the rocks.

Elphaba turned a pale green shade and she was trembling. She acted in instinct, she couldn't let Jack harm Fiyero, Shaun and Leo. That wasn't the Jack she knew, the Animal would never do what he was doing.

"Such a brave act Elphaba, to attack the wolf like that." Malcom stated and turned to Morrible "Madame, what do you say about heating up the scenario even more up there at the village?" He asked.

"That's a stupendous idea." The old hag responded. Malcom left the Cesspit and Morrible approached Elphaba with speed and threw her a spell that she didn't have time to block, so he fled backwards and her body hit one of the waterfalls and she fell in the water.

"Fae!" Fiyero screamed and ran towards her.

Morrible smirked and noticed the machine close to her, in two meter distance and she started walking towards it when Nessa appeared and grabbed the Enigma "Don't you dare!" the younger Thropp stated.

"You think you can stop me dearie? Ridiculous!" Morrible stated and preceeded to attempt to kill Nessa when Glinda appeared behind the old hag, climbed to her back, pulling her hair.

"Take this, you horrendible fish!" Glinda said. Nessa gave the machine to Boq and helped Glinda.

The former wheelchair girl ripped her dress, took a piece of her clothing and put it around Morrible's neck and helped Glinda try to strangle her but the old hag was strong than she looked.

Meanwhile, Shaun took care of Leo's shoulder as best as he could, stanching his blood and Fiyero dragged Elphaba out of the water and the raven haired witch coughed.

"Fae, are you okay?" Fiyero was clearly concerned, tears were forming in his eyes, touching the Elphaba's cheeks with his hands.

She looked at him "I'm alright." He kissed her and helped her stand. She noticed Boq had Enigma but he was also being eyed by Jack, who woke up. He still had the wound mark of the arrow but he looked even more upset and dangerous than before.

"Jack, stop!" Elphaba shouted and the wolf looked at her "Please… this isn't you. Quit that spell Morrible cast on you. We have been through so much together, don't you remember? I know Jack, that you are stronger than this." The green girl said and a tear streamed down her cheek, Fiyero still holding her.

"Jack!" Shaun interjected "If you don't stop this, I'll have to kill you." He stated.

Elphaba looked at him, worried "What are you saying Shaun?"

"I'm saying that, he is not Jack anymore. He would never do this!" Shaun said.

"He's been cast a spell!" Fiyero snapped "Don't you see it's not his fault?"

"I know it's not. But he was about to kill us before. He won't hesitate now!" Shaun exclaimed "Do you think this is not hard for me? He lived with me for years! He's part of my family! I just… I can't let him harm us now."

"I'll figure out a way of turning him back to normal. Just don't hurt him Shaun. Maya, Hatton and Daisy would not be proud." Elphaba said.

Upon hearing Elphaba's words, Shaun backed off.

However, Morrible managed to get free and threw Glinda and Nessa to the ground. Shaun ran and approached the blonde. Boq let Enigma with Elphaba and Fiyero and ran towards Nessa.

"This has been interesting down here." Morrible said "Miss Elphaba, hand over Enigma to me!" she demanded.

"I'd rather die." The green girl responded.

"Kill you now would be too easy. Perhaps I should help Malcom up there. He will love to scorch the Ugabu country and so will I." Morrible cackled once again and left the Cesspit.

 **Besides plot twists, I also like cliffhangers… ;)**


	20. Fighting among flames

**I know this is totally random but I just can't get enough of the "Miley What's Good?!" scene at the VMAs 2015 cuz it was so epic xd  
**

* * *

After Morrible leaving the Cesspit, the team knew they had to hurry up. Elphaba decided they would split up in groups. Nessa, Boq and Leo would help protect the people and hide them. Elphaba trusted the Grimmerie to Glinda and told her to extinguish the spell which was cast upon Jack by Morrible. At first, Glinda refused it since she couldn't read anything at all and she was afraid she could cast the wrong spell on the Animal. However, Elphaba had to trust her best friend. Despite the fact that Glinda was such a distracted girl sometimes, she knew the blonde could do it. She knew she had what it takes. She just needed to focus a little more.

Elphaba stayed with Fiyero. They would bring down Morrible and Malcom.

The Village was in flames, people screaming and running, others dying… This made Elphaba recall her nightmare from the night in the hotel at the Emerald City. So, after all, that wasn't just a nightmare but a vision. Another vision from so many visions she had had during her life. She remembered how it ended. And she did not appreciate it, she couldn't let that happen.

She feared something would happen to her friends, especially Fiyero. She loved him so much since they started studying together and that rainy night with the lion cub when they saved each other. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

Leo started fighting the Rebel army with some of his magical powers along with Boq, who had a sword while Nessa helped the people. She started with the children and then, she would help the adults.

Shaun and Glinda were hiding behind a few bushes that haven't been in contact with the fire yet, eyeing Jack who was watching the village being destroyed.

"So, what's the plan?" Glinda asked Shaun.

"Leo lent me this rope." Shaun said while showing the said rope to Glinda "I'll approach Jack carefully and weave the rope around his snout to prevent him from attacking me or you. Then I'll try to lay him on the ground and you'll perform that sedative spell. Once that is done, I'll help you searching through the Grimmerie, a spell which can break the other spell." Shaun stated.

"Sounds like a plan." The blonde replied "It must be very hard to see a family member who you've been all your life with, being through a situation like this."

Shaun lowered his head "Yes, it is. But we'll turn the game around, right?"

Glinda smiled to him and put her hand on his face, caressing his cheek and he kissed her hand, which made Glinda blush.

"Let's go!" Shaun said, stepping out of the bushes, carefully not to make any noise, the rope in his hands. He had an advantage though, with the sound of the flames roaring and the people's screams, he could approach the Animal without him noticing.

Glinda stayed behind Shaun when he jumped over Jack's back and struggled to weave the rope around his snout. Jack was moving and growling impatiently, desperate to get Shaun out of his back.

"Hurry Glinda!" Shaun shouted.

Glinda approached them and finally performed the sedative spell which made Jack fall asleep, the rope around his snout.  
After, they dragged the Animal behind the bushes and started flipping through the Grimmerie, together. However, Shaun notice Glinda was trembling.

"I don't think I can do this, I can't read this the same way Elphie can, I… I'm so afraid Shaun! I can't kill Jack, I can't!" Glinda exclaimed, nervously.

He took her hands with hers and locked his eyes with hers "Glinda, it will be fine. Elphaba trusts you and so do I. You can do this."

They're eyes stayed locked with for several seconds, light blue with dark brown. Glinda's heart was pounding in her chest and without thinking she moved forward and kissed Shaun. He was so surprised at her attitude that that could only be a dream.

Glinda broke the kiss "I shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry, I…" she was struggling with the words.

Shaun interrupted her rambling "You have no idea for how long I have dreamed about this." He said with a grin on his face.

Glinda raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes. I always felt something for you since the first day, even when you were mean to El. I knew that, deeply, you weren't mean. But when Fiyero arrived that day at Shiz and you chose him over me, I felt my heart aching. Maybe, it's a little stupid but it's true." Shaun declared.

"Oh Shaun… I… Yes, I preferred Fiyero back then because he was all skwankified and stuff but that's not what matters at all. I've changed and so did he. Because we met you and Elphie. And I couldn't be happier about that." Glinda replied "You are an amazifying person Shaun. I guess we could hang out a little and see where this goes after this mess ends… Which reminds me! Oh Oz, we have a mission to accomplish, let's save Jack!" Glinda exclaimed.

Shaun smiled and helped Glinda with the Grimmerie. Romance thoughts would be discussed later.

Meanwhile, Morrible and Malcom where at the top of a house, evily smiling at the burning village. How can some people be so cruel to the point of scorching the entire village? Killing so many people?

"You remember the plan, right?" Elphaba asked Fiyero. Both were in a porch of a small house which was not burning. Yet.

"I do. Fae, just promise me you'll be carefull. I love you so much." Fiyero said.

The green girl kissed him deeply "I can't promise but I'll try. I love you too." She said and they hugged each other, hard.

"No, just promise me. I don't think I'll handle well if something happens to you. I've had this one conversation with Glinda and she said she never had seen me in love before because she knew I did not truly love her back then. She was hurt but she also recognized that she wasn't either. She said she envied the way I looked at you. She said I would be a lucky boy if I had you. And now that I do, I won't let anything happen to you. I can't perform magic but I'll do my best." Fiyero stated and Elphaba felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Yero, my hero… You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You promise me you'll be fine. You make me so happy, you don't have a clue." Elphaba stated "Shall we do this?" she asked.

He kissed her once more and then he said "Let's."

Elphaba had Enigma with her and she made her appearance right in front of Morrible and Malcom's eyes "Hey, you!" She shouted "Is this what you want?" She said showing Enigma to the two Rebels "Then come and get me!" she said and ran towards a small forest which, luckily, wasn't scorched yet.

Malcom's eyes turned dangerous and him and Morrible descended the house and followed the green girl. Morrible was in the front and Malcom was behind her.

What they did not now was that Fiyero had set up a trap with Elphaba's help. When Malcom reached a certain part of the small forest, many bamboos suddenly had shot up around the leader of the Rebels and he couldn't break through them since they had a spell cast upon them.

What he wasn't expecting, was Fiyero's presence near him, a gun pointed at him.

"Oh, are you the lover boy trying to protect the green girl? How cute." Malcom commented, stepping towards the prince.

"If you step any further, you'll die." Fiyero stated "What have you and Morrible done with Oscar? Where is he?"

Malcom laughed "Oh, remember that little house in front of the house were where standing? We set it up on fire with the Wizard inside it. Since he is no Wizard at all, he will have a couple of troubles getting out of there."

Fiyero tightened his grip on the gun.

Malcom eyed him "You won't shoot me. You don't have the balls, young man." He said to Fiyero.

The prince dropped his gun, gestured his hands and said "Then, we shall have a fair fight. Man against man." He defied.

Malcom smirked "This will be fun."

Back at the village, Leo was coughing hard because of the smoke, but he didn't give up fighting. Boq was trying to help Nessa, who was already lay on the ground, her strength was sold out.

"Hold on Nessa." Said Boq, who had a small bottle of water with him and proceeded to help her drink.

She coughed while drinking "Boq… are the others okay?" She asked.

He did not have a clue but he didn't want to worry Nessa "I'm sure they are." It was his response "And the people?" he asked.

"I hid them. They are fine." She responded.

"That's good." Boq replied.

Leo couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. When one of the soldiers of the Rebel army was about to finish him off, a new figure, who seemed to have a more robust structure, appeared and bit the soldier. It was an Animal, a tiger, to be precise. Other Animals and some humans appeared right after and started fighting against the Rebels. Those were the Seekers.

Two pandas, who seemed to be siblings, approached the group of three and rescued them, taking them to a less hectic place. They had an emergency kit and proceeded to take care of the victim's wounds.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, Elphaba stopped running and turned around to face Morrible.

"Dearie, come on, give me the machine and I promise I'll stop this mess." Morrible said.

"Never! You'll never have this! You're not a worthy ruler, all you care about is yourself." Elphaba stated.

Morrible smirked "I see you want to share your mother and father's destiny." The old hag said.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows " What do you mean by that? My father is safe back at Munchiknland." The raven-haired witch retorted.

"Oh, he isn't your father Miss Elphaba. Oscar is." Morrible replied and Elphaba froze.

"That's not possible." Elphaba responded.

"Oh, it is. You see, it was a one beautiful day at Shiz when you and your companions where having classes, I went to your dorm room and I found this under your pillow." Morrible pulled out of her pocket a green bottle "That time I already worked in secret with the Wizard and I found interesting how he had a green bottled which exactly looked like yours. With my magic, I was able to make a copy of your little bottle. I gathered the facts, confirmed my suspicions and it wasn't hard to find out that he his originally your father. Before he became the Wonderul Wizard of Oz, he was a wanderer. Your mother cheated on the Governor Thropp with Oscar. What a twist, isn't it Miss Elphaba?" Morrible cackled.

Elphaba clenched her right fist "What did you do to him? To Oscar?" she asked in a dangerous low voice.

"I let him burn." Morrible finally stated.

Elphaba couldn't believe what she heard. So much in her life was hid from her. So many facts she did not know but other people like Morrible did. For moments, she thought she lived in a angst/drama movie. With so many lies and twists, this had to be a movie, right?

The green girl dropped Enigma next to a small rock and turned to face Morrible again. She raised her hands and started throwing lightning bolts at the old hag. Morrible dodged her attack and set the rest of the forest in flames.

A few meters behind them, where Fiyero and Malcom fighting, punching and kicking each other.  
Fiyero was muscled but Malcom had many years of experience in fighting. He wasn't taller than Fiyero, but he could easily take him down. But Fiyero didn't intend to give up so easily, though, they were both tired and sweating.  
When they saw the flames approaching them, Fiyero caught Malcom distracted for a second and took the opportunity to punch him once more and he fell on the ground.

The prince was able to exit the bamboos "cage" since the spell was only meant to trap Malcom and ran away, as fast as he could in order to escape the flames.

Back in the Village, the Seekers succeeded in defeating the Rebels.

Shaun and Glinda made their way towards the rest of the group, along with Jack, who seemed to be back to normal.

"Is your Animal friend alright?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Glinda managed to successfully break the spell." Shaun said and then turned to Glinda "I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you Shaun." Glinda replied and they both smiled.

"Those are great news." Nessa stated.

"The fire ceased and we managed to help some people. Those are also great news." One of the Seekers, who was an elephant, said.

"It's not the right time to celebrate yet." A tiger made her appearance, helping Oscar, who was right next to her. A tiger that Shaun knew very well.

"Tigress!" Shaun shouted and hugged the Animal "I missed you."

"Long time no see kid! I missed you too." She hugged him back.

"How did you get here?" Shaun asked Tigress.

"One of my investigators went to the Emerald City and other investigator of mine made a visit to Shiz where he found Sierra's body burned in the gardens. They investigated what happened, found clues and witnesses and then they discussed with us, what they found. That was how we got here, though we got a little late." Tigress said.

"I'm glad you came, even if it was a little late. My friends thank you and the rest of the Seekers." Shaun said.

"I did what I had to do. Where is Elphaba?" Tigress asked.

"She and Fiyero were fighting Malcom and Morrible. We haven't seen them in a while!" Glinda interjected.

"Who's Fiyero? Oh, nevermind, I'll go get them! Stay here you!" Tigress said.

"No, we're going!" Shaun exclaimed.

"No, you stay! Or I'll hex you!" Tigress had warned him and left, leaving Shaun and the other behind.

Fiyero wasn't running anymore. His head was spinning and his vision was hazy. He felt he would collapse at any moment and that would be his end.  
He reached a moment when he couldn't take it anymore since he was running out of oxygen. And so, he collapsed.

Elphaba and Morrible where still fighting, throwing several types of spells at one another. Elphaba had many bruises but Morrible looked pretty harmed as well. The fight was fierce, but none of them intended to quit.

When they were reaching a point where they felt like it was the final straw, the two of them threw a certain spell they both did know to one another, a spell which consisted in lightning bolts, they tightened their grip on the spells. If Elphaba loose her strength and focus that moment, Morrible would win, killing the green girl and running away with Enigma.

Suddenly Elphaba sensed Fiyero was in danger. In that moment she thought about what could be happening to him, tears threatening to stream down her eyes and she lost her focus which resulted in Morrible defeating her.

When Tigress was about to enter, the now forest on fire, she was thrown backwards by a strong wind of magic, which had a strong light that could blind anyone. The rest of the Seekers gathered in order to protect one another.

The fire officially ceased and the scenario was all scorched. Many people were dead on the ground. Others were alive but lying on the ground, motionless due to the impact of the strong light.

Elphaba was also lying on the ground, all bruised. When she looked around she saw the terrible scenario that was part of her vision back at the hotel in the Emerald City. A few meters ahead of her, she saw Shaun coughing blood, Nessa had blood dripping from her head and she wouldn't seem to wake up. The same applied to Glinda and Boq. The raven-haired witch also noticed Queen Ann and Oscar lying, motionless. Could they be dead?

Elphaba slowly got up and started walking towards Nessa in order to help her sister but she tripped on a rock and screamed in pain due to her wounds. When she tried to get up again, she saw the dreadful image she'd seen in her vision: Morrible standing with Fiyero, a sword attached to his throat and an Animal, who seemed to be a wolf, next to them.

Wasn't Glinda really able to break Jack's spell after all?  
 **  
I'm going to leave you with this cliffie… REVIEW PLEASE :p**


	21. Enigma's message

**Guest: SkySorrow: I'm really sorry for not have mentioned before, because I forgot but, when you bet that "Enigma" was actually a person, well as you must have figured out, it's not. But that was a pretty good guess, nonetheless! :)**

 **Final chapter !**

* * *

"Do you think you could beat me, Miss Elphaba? Pathetic." Morrible said with the sword attached to Fiyero's neck, a trickle of blood running down "It's dreadful, isn't it? To see the people you care about, all harmed and many others dead… And to see me about to cut your lover's throat, right? And I'll be cutting really slowly, I want to make the princie boy suffer and I want you to witness it. Your Vinkun prince here, may have murdered Malcom, but I'm not that easy to take down." Morrible stated and smirked.

"If you dare to do something else to Fiyero, I swear I'll kill you Morrible. I'm the one who's going to make you suffer and I mean it!" Elphaba replied, her voice sounded dangerous.

The old hag cackled "Oh, I'm sure that your dear Jack would love to watch me finishing you off, right?" Morrible said, glancing at the wolf. Jack growled towards Elphaba.

This was it, the end. Glinda hadn't make it after all. Fiyero was going to be murdered by the old hag and Elphaba was going to be killed by Jack. This wasn't in her cards.

Without Morrible noticing, a hurt Shaun raised his head slowly and winked at Jack and the Animal nodded.  
Unexpectedly, Jack turned to Morrible and attacked her, bitting her shoulder hard. Fiyero elbowed the old hag in the face and ran towards Elphaba.

The green girl hugged him tight "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Please go help Glinda and the others, I have an issue to take care of." Elphaba said and Fiyero knew what she meant.

"Be careful." He said, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled "I'll try."

Fiyero went to help the others while Elphaba approached Morrible, who was on the ground, bleeding due the wound Jack did on her.

"Game over Morrible. Looks like we win." Elphaba declared and raised her right hand a bit, pointing to the old hag, the green girl cast one last spell on Morrible, burning her like she did with Sierra but, this time, with more intensity.  
Morrible gave a last scream before turning into ashes. Finally, this nightmare was gone but there was still one thing left: crack Enigma's message.  
"Good job Jack." Elphaba said and gave an high-five to the wolf "I was scared at first, I thought Glinda did not make it. But after all, she did and I knew I could trust her. It's good to have you back." The raven-haired witch stated.

"It's good to be back." Jack said and hugged the green girl. "I'm very thankful for this. It was horrible when they found me and kidnaped me for their own purposes."

"I know. Now, let's go check on the others." Elphaba said and they made their way towards the others.

They went to the main street of the village and sat there, curing each other as best as they could since the emergency kit had been compromised as well.

Two hours later, Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Shaun, Nessa, Boq, Oscar and Queen Ann procedded to crack the machine, once and for all. Elphaba started doing some combinations, eyeing every button carefully, when she noticed a certain small button in the other side of the machine. When she touched it, the machine made a noise and started sparkling, creating a sort of magical hologram representing a fingerprint, which was Elphaba's and then, a figure appeared in the hologram. It was her mother Melena.

It spoke "My dear Elphaba, if you're watching this magical hologram, it means you cracked Enigma successfully. No one could ever crack it unless you, since it was programmed to be cracked when your finger touched that special button, leaving your fingerprint on it. You probably figured out all the lies by now and I am so proud of you my little girl! You don't know how much I wish I was by your side." Tears streamed down Elphaba's cheeks upon hearing those words while Fiyero was with his arm around her, trying to comfort her "Oscar is your true father. You're a child of both worlds and that's what makes you different from the others and different is good. If Oscar did something wrong, don't be harsh on him, he's not a bad man.  
If you're watching this, that means you and the Seekers defeated the Rebel army. Good job, I knew you could do it! Also, Enigma is now yours, Elphaba. Use it to make good. Establish the equality and peace in Oz, my darling.  
I love you my baby. "Melena was in tears "I love you so much… And tell Nessa I love her too and I miss you both. Take care." The hologram started vanishing, ending the message.

Elphaba started sobbing and Glinda hurried up to hug her "It's okay Elphie, it's okay." The petite blonde said, caressing her.

Nessa started sobbing too and Elphaba went to hug her sister "Oh Elphaba, I never thought our mother had been involved in such tragedy, I thought she died giving me birth but it wasn't, after all…"

"Shh Nessa, it's all over now. We're going to be fine." Elphaba replied.

"What happens now?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba looked at her friends and Leo approached her "I guess we are all looking to the new leader of Oz." He stated. Elphaba knew what he meant.

"What? Me? I… I don't know about that… I…" Elphaba was out of words.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry for everything. I understand if you can't forgive me, I've done many mistakes. But… I want you to take this with you" Oscar said, giving the machine to her "and make good." He hugged the green girl and she reciprocated.

"I will." She stated.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

The good thing about the war was that it only affected the Ugabu country, though that was pretty bad since it killed many people. At least, the other parts of Oz had been okay.  
Elphaba was now the Empress of Oz and she travelled around the land to tell the Enigma's untold story.  
She took measures along with the other countries of Oz in order to established the rights the Ugabu country never had before. The same applied to the Quadling country. The small northern country in the corner of Oz was now prospering, no one was dying with hunger anymore and the population was increasing, which was a good sign.

Leo continued to live with Queen Ann, who treated him like a son. He was happy for everything the Seekers had done and Elphaba saw him smile for the first time, which pleased her.

Glinda had gone back to Gillikin and she was now working for a fashion magazine. She designed clothes and they were to be selling in many shops around Oz, especially, the Emerald City. Also, Shaun went with her and they bought a house and officially started a relationship.

The Governor Thropp died a week before Enigma had been cracked without many people knowing. Nessa mourned her father's death and she was now the new Governor of Munchkinland. Boq went to live with her and finally, after so many years of friendship, they started a relationship. Finally!

Jack had gone back to the Glikkus with Tigress and other Animals, where he stared his new life. Though, he promised the green girl he would visit.

Oscar left Oz and Elphaba never saw him again. To be honest, she didn't want him to leave for good but he said that the green girl was better off without him. He wouldn't cause her anymore troubles.  
She was living in the Emerald Palace with Fiyero and she never felt so happy in all her life. After many meetings and discussions, it had been decided that Fiyero's cousin, Lara, was now the new Queen of the Vinkuns who would be expected to marry soon.

"I don't believe it." Elphaba said while she was lying on the grass of the Emerald gardens with Fiyero.  
"You don't believe what, Fae?" He asked her, confused.

"That all this mess happened. That you've been here all the time and you still are. Aren't you tired of me?" She giggled, a rare thing coming from her but something he loved so much to hear.

"Silly girl, it's impossible to get tired of you." The Vinkun prince said and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Fiyero." She breathed.

"I love you too, green girl." He replied, smiling "Come with me, I have something for you." The Vinkun prince said and they both got up. Fiyero led her to a nice fountain in the center of the gardens.  
He was nervous and shaking a little but tried to ignore those feelings and pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket and kneeled before her. She gasped.

"Elphaba Thropp, you mean so much to me, it's impossible to describe. I love all your qualities and flaws and I want to be by your side in every occasion. I want to love you, to grow up with you, travel with you, have children with you and much more. Will you marry me?" the price asked, meeting her gaze.

She started crying and responded "Yero my hero…" she decided to create some suspense which made him even more nervous "Yes! I do want to marry you!" She exclaimed and launched herself at him and he placed the ring on her finger. They kissed, slowly and luxuriously, savouring every moment.

"We'll have to contact Glinda to help us with our marriage, what do you think?" Fiyero asked, more of a statement.

"As long as she controls herself and don't make everything pink." Elphaba said, laughing.

"I agree. I don't think a pink marriage would please us." Fiyero said "And we shall make the guest invitations."

"And we will. But not now. Now, I want to enjoy every moment with you." Elphaba replied.

"Good." He said while kissing her neck, making her moan a little "Then, let's go to our room, where we can enjoy ourselves in private." He smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Se bit her lip "I'm looking forward to it." She responded and Fiyero carried her inside the Emerald castle.

 **THE END.**

 **Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading and for the reviews! Now, I'll give total focus to my other story "Lost World" (a Jurassic Park fic) and I'll finish it as soon as possible.**

 **Wicked fans, my next story** **is called "The Host" and it's currently being written as you may have noticed on my profile. Though, I'm not sure when I'll publish it but stay tune! :)**


End file.
